Imagine
by ItIsJade
Summary: Jace is a nobody. She is the spirit of imagination and the youngest spirit at age 40. She is also the youngest sister of Mother Nature and The Winter Queen. When Jace is noticed by the Guardians at North's party, will they help her find her inner power and help her defeat her older sibling? Can Jace save herself from Fae's wrath? Jackrabbit!
1. Chapter 1

Um... Hi. I am Jace. I'm a nobody. I work with my sister, Fae.

You know all those patterns on snowflakes? I make those. Along with millions of her worker fairies. Then, she sends all of the designs **_I_**make to some spirit of winter named Jack Frost.

I've always wanted to meet him but I can't because of my older sister.

I also have another sister you all know as Mother Nature. Her real name is Aurora Evergreen and takes care of all nature. I love her so much. I see her whenever I can.

Today was... different. Business was slow. We got extra break time and didn't have much work to do. That only meant one thing.

A party.

That always happened when Nicholas St. North has one of his parties. Every spirit you could ever know was invited.

Except me of coarse. Because no knows me. Wait... hold up.

I didn't say much about myself, did I?

I'm the youngest spirit t age 40 but was human until age twelve. The Moon chose me as a spirit because of my "creativity and imagination." At least that's what he said.

Everyday for me starts the same. I get up, draw whatever patterns come to mind, give them to Fae and sketch out my imagination. But not today.

"Jace! Jace! Jace, get down here now! I need to speak to you in private!"

Well what's the point in saying _private _if your yelling across Snow Castle!

"Coming!" I yell as loud as I can. I exited my room and ran across the lobby to Fae's office. I was always a fast runner.

"Yes Fae?" I ask while looking around her office. It had a bookcase shelved with books of magic spells and a desk covered in my designs.

"As you know, North is having a party for New Years tonight."

"Yes..."

" You're coming with me." Fae said while examining my work.

I stood there in awe. Was she serious or just yanking my Converse laces?

"REALLY?!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is crazy! I was going one of the biggest parties of the year!

"Jace! Calm down! It's not such a big deal. It's just a little get together with North at Santoff Clausen"

"It's much more than that! I've heard of these parties and they sound crazy awesome! Are you really going to take me?" I said, just to make sure she still wanted to bring me.

"Yes. Your coming with me."

I couldn't believe it. I was going to the New Year's party at Santoff Clausen. I might actually be able to talk to other spirits. I have so much plans for tonight!

As I turned around to walk out the door, I stopped. What am I going be wear?

I didn't usually have to worry about what I has going to wear everyday because I'm an artist. I just wear artist mostly all artists probably wear. A s baggy shirt, baggy jeans or shorts and some converses.

I turned back around.

"What should I wear?" I asked curiously, just to make sure I don't make a fool of myself.

Fae Ice looked up from the designs and gave me a blank face that said 'Just throw something on.'

"Anything. I doesn't matter. Just hurry. It starts in two hours."

Fae looked back down and waved her hand in a way of saying 'Now get out of here.'

I ran back to my room and grabbed a towel. I have a shower in my room

So I don't need to run into the other one in the left wing of Snow Castle.

I took an hour-long shower and jumped into some clothes. I put on a purple t-shirt that I designed with paint spatters.

i do that to a lot of my clothes.

Then, I threw on a pair of clean paint free pants and white socks. Lastly, I put on my three favorite things in the world. My purple paint splattered knee-high Converses with purple laces, my purple sweater with extra long sleeves to cover my hands, and my purple satchel bag with me Sketchbook and pens in it. I carried it everywhere with me.

Basically, I'm a purple paint stain on a pure white wall.

"Jace! Get down here you rascal and let's go!" My sister yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

It was finally going to be my time.


	3. Chapter 3

**The rest of this story will be in third person**

Jace and walked out the Snow Castle with her older sister. They stopped in front of the door.

"Aren't we going to leave now?" Jace asked, curious as to why they stooped walking.

"Hold on." Fae said sternly.

Fae reached into her purse and pulled out an oval shaped, silver mirror with frost like designs on the edges.

"Mirror..."

The mirror seemed to glow.

"Take me and my sister to North's"

The mirror almost instantly glowed and opened a portal.

Fae walked in as if she had done this millions of times. Jace was a little hesitant though.

After a few seconds, she slowly waked into the portal and was instantly at Santoff Claussen.

Jace's eyes were wide with amazement.

'This place is awesome! Why does this day keep getting better?

Many spirits from all colors, sizes and styles started to enter the building.

While Jace wwalls raring in amazement, Fae was already in front of the door.

"Jace! Hurry up!"

Jace ran up to Fae and looked at the wonderful things that were foreign to her mind. She had never seen so much spirits before. The only ones she know are the ones she met right before she found out she had sisters and the fairy workers at Snow Palace.

There were colors dancing everywhere and styles Jace didn't even think were real.

Fae turned around to see her sister still standing there and let out a huge inward sigh. Sometimes, Jace annoyed the crap out of her.

Fae pulled Jace by her sleeve and sat her down in a chair.

"Look..." Fae started "Don't talk to anyone, don't speak to anyone... don't even look at anyone. Understood?" She said strictly.

Jace nodded.

"Good. I'll be back. I have to speak to an old friend."

Jace looked around for familiar faces or just names that matched with faces.

While looking around, she stopped. She found them. Right there in the middle of the room.

The Guardians.


	4. Chapter 4

They were right there. Right in the middle of the room.

Jace was about to get up when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was.

Yuletide

"Yuletide! I missed you so much!"

Yuletide put down the tray of cookies and gave Jace a big bear hug.

"I missed you too Jace." She said in her Russian accent.

"What are you doing serving cookies? You should be having fun! You're obviously not wearing that outfit for no reason." Jace said, pointing to Yuletide's outfit, including a white V-neck sweater, a green and red plaid skirt, white stockings and heavy black boots.

Yuletide chuckled. "This is my husbands party. I'm just serving people."

Then Yuletide looked at Jace's dark skinned arms. She was skinny, just like the time they met.

"Want cookie? Need to eat if you want some meat on these bones."

Jace was about to reply when she felt a tug and her purple sweater hood.

Jace turned around to see Fae behind her in an elegant snow white dress that hugged her waist and slim legs.

Fae and Yuletide glared at eachother.

"Hello Yuletide. Like the sweater."

Yuletide looked at Fae. "Nice dress.

"Thank you." Fae said with no emotion. She then turned to Jace, looking quite upset.

" I thought I told you to sit and be quiet."

Jace just looked at her feet and Saunders nothing.

Fae sighed. " Since you can't seem to listen to simple instructions, it looks like you will have to stay with me." She turned around and looked over her shoulder. "Come with me.."

Fae started to walk to the middle of the room. To them. To the Guardians.

Jace waved to Yieltide and walked behind her sister.

They were right there in front of her. So why was She hiding behind her older sister?

Fae walked up to them. "Hello North."

"Hello Fae!" North bellowed as he gave Fae a large bear hug, slightly messing up her blonde hair.

"Bunny." Fae greeted

"G'day."

Jace chuckled. She didn't think the giant bunny would be Australian.

"Hello Toothiana."

"Fae! It's so nice to see you!" Toothiana almost screamed.

Then she turned to him. Jack Frost. The one Jace was making designs for.

"Jack Frost. It is nice to finally meet you in person."

Jack looked at her for a moment. "And you are..."

"I am Fae Ice. I am the Winter Queen and the spirit of jealousy."

She got that right. Fae could get jealous really quickly.

Jack stared at her with a glimpse of fear. Fae chuckled.

"I'm not as bad as the title sounds."

Jack let out a small sigh of relief. Then he glanced in Jace's direction.

"And who is this?" Jack said while moving towards Jace.

Fae pushed her back. "Nobody. Just my little sister."

Fae moved Jace forward.

Bunny bent down to her level, which was not much since she was around 5'5.

"Hey ya li'l ankle bita. What's ya name'"

Jace looked into Bunny's spring green eyes with her dark brown eyes.

"I'm Jace."


	5. Chapter 5

The Guardians had many questions spinning in their heads. Who was she? Why did she look so odd? How could she be the sister of The Winter Queen, when she was dark-skinned with brown eyes and Fae has icy blue eyes and blond hair with light skinned? What kind of spirit was she? Why hasn't anyone seen her before? How old was she?

"Jace, huh?" Jack said. "I like that. Rolls right off the tongue."

Jace giggled. She never got so much recognition from anybody. When she was giggling, Tooth gasped.

"Can I see them?!" Tooth practically screamed.

Jace was confused by what she meant. "See what?"

"Your teeth!"

Oh. Obviously she would want to see her teeth.

"Sur- unggh!" Tooth invaded her mouth before she could finish her response.

North sighed. Same old Tooth. "Tooth! Enough of that!"

Tooth slowly left her mouth. "Sorry! Your teeth are beautiful."

"Thank you."

Fae sighed." I have to go now. I must work tomorrow."

The Guardians said their farewells and Fae and Jace left.

"Why are we leaving so early? I thought we would stay a little later.

Fae said nothing. The truth was, she was jealous. Very jealous. Just because Jace is young, she gets all this attention?! At least she had one thing. Her beauty. She was the most beautiful of them all and Jace was... Jace. She isn't ugly but she not crazy pretty. Her mirror could answer that question later.

Fae opened a portal and they went back to Snow Palace.

"I am going to my office. Go to sleep now. You will need your rest."

Jace nodded and went to her room.

Jace changed her clothes and jumped into her bed, which was not very comfy but was good enough.

Fae sat down in her office and lifted her mirror up to her face.

"Mirror." Fae said firmly. The mirror formed into a mask like face.

"Yes, my queen." Fae loved that. Being addressed as 'Queen'.

"Mirror,Mirror..." Fae put the mirror on her wall. "Who is the most beautiful and fairest of them all?" Fae asked. It's been a while since she asked that.

"You were the most beautiful and fair to be,

But you will never be as beautiful and fair as she." Fae gasped.

The mirror changed and revealed an image of her laying in her bed. Her paint splattered.

It was Jace.

Fae was angry. No... She was pissed. How could this happen?!

Fae marched to Jace's room and kicked the door open. Jace was in a sitting position, drawing in her sketchbook with her bag on the right of her.

"Fae! What are you doing?!" Jace screamed shocked. She jumped out of bed with her pen, sketchbook and bag in her hand.

"How could you, of all people be more beautiful than me?!" Fae tried to freeze her, but froze the wall.

"What are you talking about?!"

Fae didn't answer. She shot again. Jace screamed. She had to get out of here before she got hurt.

Jace quickly looked at the window. Just as Fae was about to freeze her, she jumped out of the window with her bag and landed on her feet,surprisingly.

Jace ran. She ran through the forest and and reached a clearing. There was a shimmering lake there. It was beautiful.

Jace looked up at the Moon. It's been a while as since they have talked.

"Man in the Moon, I need your help. My sister is trying to kill me! She said that I was more beautiful than her or something like that. Can you help me? Where should I go? Where can I go?"

_Go to the Guardians. They will help you. They will train you. Only they can help you. Your sister Fae Ice will not stop until you are dead. You will have to fight back. now. Go to the Guardians._


	6. Chapter 6

Jace didn't know what to say. This was all so rushed. All of this happening in one day?

Then she thought some more. How would she get there. She doesn't have any powers and can't fly there.

"How will I get there."

_Imagine. Your imagination can take you to places you never thought you would be._

Jace let a small smile appear on her face. She looked into the shimmering lake. Then she closed her eyes.

In her mind, she thought of Santoff Claussen.

The ground glowed around her. It glowed brighter and brighter...and then...it stopped.

Jace opened her eyes to see that see format the front doors of the workshop. Amazing!

She never knew that she could do that!

Jace got up and looked at the door hesitantly. What should she do now? Was she just going to bust the door down and scream 'The Moon said you should train me to fight my sister, that now wants to kill me because she thinks that I'm the most beautiful person'?

Jace walked up to the large doors and hesitantly knocked. After a few seconds, a yeti opened the door.

"Blargablar?" The yeti said...kinda.

"Is North here? Can I see him?"

The yeti pointed to the office at the top of the stairs. She walked up the stairs and stared at the office door. How could she explain all of this? Why did this have to happen? Why did her own sister try to kill her?!

Jace broke down. She started to cry on the floor right in front of the door.

The Guardians heard the loud sobbing from inside the office and Bunny went to open the door.

Once they saw Jace laying on the floor sobbing, they were confused. Jack moved for a closer look at her.

"Jace? What are you doing here? And. Why are you crying?"

Jace looked up at the Guardians and wiped the tears in her eyes.

"My sister..."

" What about ya sista' mate?" Bunny asked. They were all very concerned.

"Fae... She tried to kill me. The Moon... He told me to come to you."


	7. Chapter 7

"The Man in the Moon talks to you to?" Jack asked.

Jace looked at Jack and tried to wipe the salty tears from her face. Didn't The Moon talk to everyone, even Jack?

"Yeah...He talks to me. Why? He doesn't talk to you?" Jace asked curiously.

Jack looked down to his bare feet. "Not really."

Jace looked at the rest of the Guardians.

Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, The Easter Bunny and Jack Frost. How would they help her defeat her sister in a battle.

Jace started to cry again. This was crazy! Fae is a much better fighter than she was. She doesn't even know if she can fight!

" Jace looked at them again. "So... will you help me?"

North bellowed. "Of coarse! We must help friend,no?"

Jace slowly got up and they all walked down stair near the Globe. Jace saw that there were many lights covering it.

"What are those lights?" Jace asked absentmindedly while pointing at the globe.

Tooth flew towards the lighted globe.

"Each light represents a child who believes in us. As long as there are children who believe, we will be here for them. To protect them."

Jace continued to stare at the Globe and she began to think.

All of the Guardians had a purpose. They had a goal to protect the children of the world. Maybe this is what The Moon was trying to tell her.

This might be happening for a reason. The Guardians are just one step forward to finding out what her purpose is.

While she was being mesmerized by the globe, there was a bright moonbeam shine.

It was bright and vivid, just like the first day she met the Man in the Moon.

Only Sandy had seen the moonbeam...of coarse.

Bunny and North were too busy arguing about who's holiday is better when in Jace's eyes, both of them were amazing.

Jack was trying to stop them and Tooth was ordering her fairies.

"Excuse me."

She wasn't loud enough.

"Excuse me, guys." Jace said a little louder. She still could not be heard.

Then she saw Dingle walking with about 4 cookies stuck in his mouth. She picked him up and shook him so his bell jingled really loud.

"Look." she said, pointing at the window with the Moon in crystal clear view.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Why did you not say so before?" North said.

Jace and Sandy gave eachother a look that said _Unbelievable._

__"Manny! It has been long time old friend! What wrong?"

The moonbeam moved to the middle of the room.

A silhouette of someone appeared on the floor. It was Jace's sister.

Then something unusual happened. The shadows were now showing the scene. Everything that led her here.

_Do not be worried my faithful Guardians, I have a plan to defeat Fae Ice, which includes Jace._

_Jace must fight her sister in an epic battle. This will not be easy. Train her using your centers. This will help her find her true potential and power that has been hidden deep in her heart._

The Moon started speaking to Jace alone.

_Do not be afraid Jace. The Guardians will help you to defeat your older sister._

Jace wondered why she even had to fight her sister.

_I want you to see your true potential and power bloom. _

_This is happening for a reason._


	8. Chapter 8

Jace looked down at her feet. If the Moon said she can do this,she can...right?

Then, she looked at the four Guardians before her. The moonbeam was gone now but Jack was still looking at the window, looking quite shocked. Jace didn't blame him. She got to speak to the Moon all the time.

"So... Who's going to train me first?" Jace asked

"I want to go first!" Jack almost yelled.

The Guardians stared at Jack.

"Why?" Bunny asked curiously.

" 'Cause I wanna. Got a problem with that Kangaroo?"

"I'm not a bloody kangaroo! I'm a bunny!"

Jack and Bunmy glared at eachother. Jace started to think into their childish behavior.

'Either they really like each other or really hate each other. Or both.'

"Stop childish bickering. I go first. Jace, come with me."

North and Jace walked up to his office, where he makes his ice masterpieces.

ONce they walked in, he closed the door behind him. If he was going to train this little girl with his center, that was all he was going to train her with. He was going to train her with wonder.

North tool a step back and looked at Jace while scratching his snow white beard. He could already tell that this lesson wasn't going to take long. She looked like a fast learner.

An elf came up to him with a fruit cake.

"Fruit cake?" North asked.

"Yes please." Jace said.

North picked up a knife and cut two slices for both of them.

"Thank you."

North looked at her. How old is she? She looks even younger than Jack! About 11? 12?

"So, Jace. Tell me about yourself."

Jace looked into his rich blue eyes.

"Well, there's not much to tell. I'm only 40 years old."

"I see. You are the youngest spirit, no?"

"I am. I might as well start from the beginning."


	9. Chapter 9

Jace thought back to when he first became a spirit. "Well,this is what happened."

_Flashback_

It was dark. And very cold.

Jace had awoken in a forest. She got up slowly and wandered around. It was 1973. But she didn't dress like any other girl at this time. She still wore baggy jeans and a long sleeve sweater. She also wore her signature Chuck Taylor's. She also had a satchel bag with her sketchbooks, pens, brushes and pencils.

Jace kept walking and walking. It was so dark and cold. Why was she in a forest? Where was New York? The bustling people and screeching sirens? Where were they? It was not like she died. She just went to sleep an hour ago.

Then Jace found a flowing river. Not like the Hudson River, with boats and sailors screaming for fish. It was a quiet, still river, with shimmering fish and polished pebbles.

Then, she looked up. The Moon was shining on her dark-skinned face.

_You are Jace, the spirit of creativity and imagination._

"What?! A spirit? Of imagination? How? Why? And why is the Moon talking to me?!"

_Do not worry, I made you a spirit for a reason. You are a very dedicated and creative artist, who sees the color in the world that others cannot. I believe that you can bring color into this world, and change it. _

Jace had another question though. One that was very important and needed to be answered.

" Did I die?" Jace asked sincerely.

_No, you did not die, but you were changed. I changed your heart , your mind to be this way forever. You are immortal._

" So... I'll never grow up. I will always look like a twelve-year-old?"

_Yes_

" What should I do now?"

_I have two people to take care of you. They are your sisters._

"Ugh! Where is she?! We've been looking for this girl for hours Aurora!" said a voice that seemed a bit too crabby.

"Be patient, sister. Our youngest sibling was said to be near a river. The river is nearby." another voice that was said to be Aurora.

Jace got up and turned around. Sibling? Near a river?

Jace looked both ways. She seemed to be the only one here. Were they here for her, just like the Moon said?

As she thought to herself, two young women appeared from beyond the shadows of the trees.

One was in a dress that seemed to be made from flowers and leaves. It looked amazing on her tanned, slim body. She was quite tall and she had long, shiny, black hair with shimmering green eyes. To sum it all up, she was beautiful.

The other woman was also slim. Her skin was a creamy white color and she was wearing a white, sparkling dress. Her hair was blonde and she had icy blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Jace asked.

The woman with green eyes ran up to her and gave her a soft hug. It was warm and loving.

The blue-eyed woman walked up to Jace and held her hand out. Just as Jace was going to shake her hand, the green- eyed woman put her hand down.

"Fae, that is now way to greet our youngest sibling."

Fae rolled her eyes and held out her hand again. "Hello, Jace."

"Hello. Who are you two."

Fae rolled her eyes again. "I am Fae Ice, the Winter Queen."

Aurora gave Jace a big smile. "And I am Aurora Evergreen, or known more commonly, Mother Nature."

Jace smiled when she heard 'Mother Nature'. Everyone knew about Mother Nature.

Aurora continued. " The Moon called us here to find you. You are our sister."

Jace stared wide-eyed at both of them and then herself.

She looked nothing like them. Also they looked nothing like each other. This made no sense.

"I'm your sister?" Jace asked.

"Yes, now let's go so I can get back to my duties. Being a queen can be difficult."

Jace looked at the Moon one last time.

She wasn't cold anymore. But what was more important...

Jace wasn't afraid anymore.

_End of Flashback_

North looked at her with wonder in his eyes.

North got up and scratched his beard. Then he glared at the nesting doll on his bookshelf.

" Come. I must show you something."


	10. Chapter 10

North picked up the Russian Nesting Doll.

He tossed it to Jace who surprisingly, caught it.

"What is it?" Jace asked. It was a nesting doll that looked like the Christmas icon.

"It is me." North said loudly. "This is how you see me, big and intimidating ,but once you get to know me I am..."

Jace took apart the first doll and saw that the next doll was smiling happily.

" This one looks very happy so... I'm guessing... jolly?"

North gave her a hearty laugh and nodded.

"Yes! But I am also..." North said, hinting that there was more to him than a happy smile.

Jace took off the second doll that revealed the third, which showed him hiding most of his face in a cloak.

" Mysterious..."

Jace took of the third doll and saw that on the forth doll, North looked like he was going to fight, showing his "naughty" tattoo and holding a sword.

" And fearless..."

Jace took off the forth doll to see the fifth. North seemed to be taking care of a little reindeer, showing a very kind side of him.

" And caring, but at my center, I am..."

Jace took off the fifth doll and took out the last one, holding it in the palm of her hand.

It was a small baby, probably North, wrapped in a red blanket. He had big blue eyes.

"It's... a baby." Jace said.

"What do you notice about the baby?"bNorth asked, hinting for her to take a second look.

Jace looked at the baby more carefully. The baby has very big eyes.

"The baby seems to have... very big eyes."

North let out another hearty laugh.

"Yes! Very big! Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air. This wondreally is what I put into the world and the children I protect... children just like you. It is my center. I can see the wonder in you."

Jace thought about this. What wonder could anyone find in her? No, she was not like any ordinary spirit... She wasn't even and ordinary girl! But... knowing that a Guardian... someone so important can see this wonder in her, made her feel like the most special girl in the world.

"North...do you really see wonder in me?" Jace asked, wanting to know if he really meant what he said

North gave her a truthful smile and put his hand on her shoulder. It was warm and soft, yet firm.

"Yes, Jace. And even though you are not a Guardian, I feel that you also have a center. One that is very special. More special than all the Guardians combined."

Jace smiled widely. A Guardian saying this to her wads like a dream come true.

"You really think so?" Jace asked, feeling as if she was about to float to the sky.

"I know so! I can feel it..." North grabbed his belly. " in my belly!"

Jace giggled. North smiled softly. Her lauwas made him want to smile.

Jace slowly stopped giggling and looked him in the eye. Before North could react, she was hugging him. North smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you... for everything."

North looked down at her.

" You are welcome."

once their hugging moment was over, they walked outside.

Bunny and Jack were arguing about which season is better.

"Spring is betta'. It's warmer, brighter and the trees are actually alive."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Winter is more than just snowstorms and icicles. It's about fun!"

"What's so fun about some snow,mate?"

"Everything, duh! Everything's fun about 'some snow mate.'"

Bunny was about to make a comeback but he looked up to see that Jace and North were out of the office.

"We are finished." Jace called out to them.

"Really, that fast? That's great, mate." Bunny replied.

Jack looked at her and smiled.

" Hey Bunny, maybe we should ask Jace which season she likes better."

Bunny's eyebrows furrowed. "Fine,mate. Let's see what she thinks."

Jace walked down the stairs to the other two Guardians. Tooth and Sandy left to do their daily jobs.

"Jace, which season is better, winter or spring?"

"I love both seasons! I don't really think I could choose. And I suck at choosing."

Bunny and Jack glared at each other.

As North walked down the stairs to get cookies, Jace walked up to him.

"North, can I ask a question?"

North looked at Jace. "Of coarse! What is it?"

Jace pointed at Bunny and Jack. "Are they always like that?"

North looked at them glaring at each other. Of coarse he knew they liked each was very obvious. But he would her figure that out herself.

"All the time. Never stops."

Jace smiled and suddenly yawned. She was pretty tired from everything that has happened today.

"Maybe you should get some rest. You must be tired from all of these events from today."

North called Phil and told him to get a pair of pajamas for her (even though she was already in pajamas) and to bring her to one of the guest rooms.

"Good night North."

North smiled. "Goodnight Jace."

As she was about to pass the other two Guardians she stopped to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Bunny and Jack."

"G'night." Bunny replied.

"Goodnight Jace." Jack said while smiling widely.

Before they could react, Jace had quickly hugged both of them.

"Barglabuh!"Phil yelled from across the workshop.

"Coming!" Jace yelled back. She ran to him in a matter of seconds. She was always a fast runner.

Once she had changed and was tucked in bed and was tucked in, she just looke out of the window and smiled.

The Moon was smiling too.


	11. Chapter 11

"No way! Really?!" Jace practically yelled. Jack had woken up tithe sound of laughter.

North had insisted that Jack and Bunny stay here, for Jace's sake. Bunny refused to stay, even though he did care about Jace and her situation, he just couldn't stay because he had work to do, with Easter coming in a few months and he didn't want to stay.

Jack got out bed and sleepily walked downstairs. He wasn't going to fly in such a busy place, even though they weren't working, just cleaning their stations.

"Then what happened next?" Jack could here her say again.

He followed the sound of her voice. It was easy. Both her and Yuletide were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Ask North. He know story better." Yuletide said and smiled. Jace smiled back.

"Hey guys. You're up pretty early." Jack said.

Jace smiled and ran to hug Jack. Jack had a surprised look when she let him go. How could she hug him? His body tempature was almost freezing.

"Hi Jack! Would you like something to eat? Yuletide just finished making breakfast for you, me and the rest of the Guardians." Jace said happily.

Jack's stomach growled. "Yeah, I could o for some food right now."

Jace and Jack sat down at the table, where there were many breakfast foods. Fruit, bagels, toast, pancakes, and carrots for Bunny.

North suddenly came to the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheeck.

"Hello Jack and Jace! Had good sleep, no?"

Jace gave the Cossack a big smile. "I did have a good sleep, but I woke up a little early."

North then looked at Jack. "I hope you had good sleep, Jack."

Jack looked up." Yeah, it's better than sleeping in trees." Jack smiled as he said this.

There was a loud knock at the door, that Jace seemed to be able to hear.

"Norrh, someone is at the door. Should I get it?" Jace asked.

"I will get door. You are guest and guest do not work." North said in his usual jolly voice.

North went to get the door. He opened it to see that Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy were at the door.

"Crikey, mate! It's freezin' out there." Bunny said as he walked in. Cold wasn't his thing.

North laughed. "Come, come! Must be hungry. Jace and Jack are already at table." North led them to the table.

They all sat down and started to chow down on their food. Jack laid back in his chair and glanced at everyone. Bunny, Tooth, Bunny, North, Bunny, Jace, Bunny, Sandy, Bunny, Jace again.

He looked at Jace's hair. The roots of her hair were white, but the rest was dark brown. Weird.

Jace laid back after she was finished. She was stuffed.

Jace thought for a moment. Who was going to teach her next? Were they going to start immediately, or were they going to give it some time?

"Excuse me, I have to use the restroom."Jace said as she excused herself. She walked up the stair and made her way through the crowds of elves and yetis. She passed by her room on the way to the restroom. Under the door, she could feel cold air rushing from it. She didn't open the window.

Jace went in to see that her guest room was turned into a frosty, snow- white wonderland. She knew that Jack didn't do it. It could only be one person.

Fae Ice.

"Guys! Come here!" Jace yelled from her room.

Bunny was the only one who heard her from her room. " Jace wants us, mates."

They all got up and ran to her room.

Once they got upstairs, it was cold. Very cold. The Guardians saw that the room was covered in snow and ice. Jace was standing in the middle of the room. She was reading a letter.

A tear slipped from her eye. She didn't understand why Fae was being so mean. So hurtful. They were suisters, despite their different looks. Didn't she care about her?

Jace turned around and handed them the letter.

"Read this."

The letter said this:

_ Jace,_

_ You are probably thinking I'm a horrible older sister and role model. Don't care. Get over it._

_You are also probably wondering why attacked you. Here's why. My magic mirror. I always asked it about my appearance. This was my question:_

_"**Mirror, Mirror... Who is the fairest and most beautiful of them all?"**_

_Guess what his response was?_

_**"You were the most beautiful and fairest to be,**  
_

_** But you will never be as beautiful and fair as she"**_

_Guess who the Mirror showed me?_

_That's right you. My beauty was my everything. No one will be more beautiful than me. _

_I'll be coming for you. _

_Signed,_

_ Fae Ice_

__North stared wide eyed at the letter in his hand. This was serious. Jace was more upset than scared.

"She always does this! She gets jealous and then try's to kill me! I'm not even all that pretty! UGH! I'm sick and tired of Fae always trying to be the best. She not gonna be the best all the time! I'm sick of it! I'm gonna teach her a lesson! Cross my paintbrush and pick the wrong color, I swear that I'll show her that I can do something, just ONE thing better than her!" Jace yelled!

Jace marched out the room and went downstairs, obviously ticked.

"Wow, mate. She seems more ticked than sad." Bunny said. He was kinda sad for her. She was almost killed by her sister, and the Guardians re her only hope.

_At The Snow Castle_

"Did you do it?" Fae asked the fairy.

"It is done, Fae Ice." said Fen.

"Good. Call him in."

"Yes, Fae Ice."

Fen left and another person came in. He was tall, and was in white shaggy clothing.

"Look, I don't want you to kill her. Just hurt her, ONLY a little scratch. Classical, use a knife."

The man nodded his head and left the room.

Jace was in for a surprise. And it wasn't gonna be a good one.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace walked outside of Santoff Claussen. She imagined the silver forest near the Snow Castle. It was risky, but it was the only place she could really clear her mind. The ground glowed under her, and when she opened her eyes, she was there.

Jace walked around, enjoying the snow crunching under her bare feet. Weather never really affected her, which is why she could hug Jack and not be affected by it.

Jace looked around. The snowy scenery was what she loved the most about the forest. It was so beautiful, the way the snowflakes shimmered right before it hit the ground, joining the silver-white blanket of snow on the grassy dirt ground.

Jace looked around again. She was alone... at least that's what she thought.

Fae's guard was following her trail. He felt a tug at his heart though. How Fae explain her, it seemed like she was an adult, maybe a few hundred years old. But it was just a little girl! He didn't want to hurt her.

Jace was so distracted by the scenery that she didn't even realize that she was being watched. But... she felt it. Which is why she turned around, seeing a large muscular man. He had tan skin, but his hair was fully white. He looked very young. He was holding a knife in his hand, but he wasn't using it toward her. He was just holding it.

"AHHHHH!" Jace screamed.

"SHH! You and I will both be in great danger if you catch the attention of your sister." The man said. "I am Marion, and you are Jace, correct?"

Jace nodded. "Why are you here? And why are you holding a knife in your hand? Are you going to hurt me?" Jace said, tears, stinging her eyes. She refused to cry. She wasn't going to cry anymore. This was a serious life - or- death situation she was in, and she wasn't going to waste time on emotional breakdowns.

"No. I was suppose to, though. I was sent to hurt you, but I cannot hurt such a small child." Marion said. "I may be in trouble, but it will spare your life."

Jace imagined a paintbrush, this time, actually keeping her eyes open. She wanted to see it happen. The paintbrush was created from thin air. It had snowflakes carved into the wood.

"And because you spared my life, I will spare yours." Jace said, determination "painted" on her face. She would not let this man die for her. She thought of red, thick paint, and it formed on her paintbrush.

"May I see your knife?" Jace asked. She was going to paint the knife with the dark red paint, making it look like her blood.

Jace started to paint the sharp edge of the blade with the "blood". When she was done, it looked as his he had really cut her.

Marion stared wide-eyed at the blade, then the paintbrush, then her. "How did you do that? I've never seen any spirit do that! Making a brush and paint from thin air! Amazing! What kind of spirit are you? You are not like your sister."

Marion took the knife from her. Jace smiled.

"I used my imagination. I'm the spirit of imagination and creativity. I didn't want you risk your life for my sake. So I painted your knife with thick, but slightly watery dark red paint, so it would look like blood is on your knife, so my sister will think is mine."

Marion held out his hand, so she would shake it, but she didn't take it.

She hugged him instead. It caught Marion by surprise, but he hugged her back. "Thank you, Jace."

"You're welcome. I should go now, and so should you."

Jace turned around, but looks over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Marion. I hope to see you again."

Marion stood there and smiled. "Goodbye, Jace."

Once Marion got to Fae's office he placed the knife in her hand.

Fae smiled "She cried?"

Marion looked down "Like a baby."

"Of coarse. You can leave."

Marion left the castle and made his way back to the forest. He was done with Fae. There was no way he was working for her anymore.

Jace went to the pond. She sat there and thought about the events of today. What if Fae sent someone back to hurt her? Would she be able to make friend with them as easily as she did today?

"What a day." Jace said to herself.

She could tell already that this wasn't going to be easy.

But it isn't impossible.


	13. Chapter 13

Jace returned to Santoff Claussen and told everyone what happened.

Sandy created some pictures from his sand.

"Oh, who's Marion? He is or was, working for Fae I guess. She had sent him to kill me. But he didn't want to. So I painted his knife with dark red paint, so it looked like blood. I didn't want him to risk his life for me." Jace said while smiling, still shocked that she came up with that plan.

"Amazing! You really are the creative one!" North laughed and hugged her. Jace hugged back, loving the feeling of someone hugging her in such a friendly way.

"Jace, that is great!" Tooth said. "But this means we better get started on your training. Fae has already tried to hurt you and the only person who trained you was North."

Jace sighed silently and looked at her feet. She put on a pair of black converses with purple butterflies on them. She had light blue jeans on and a yellow shirt with a butterfly painted on it.

"Who will train me next?" Jace asked. The Guardians looked at each other.

"I will, I guess." Bunny said.

"Okay." Jace said. She couldn't wait for her training to begin. It was going to be hard, learning her true power, but it would be worth it.

"I'm coming too." Jack said. Bunny and Jace looked at him. "Why?" Bunny asked.

Jack blushed lightly. Why did he want to go? Well, he knew why, but he couldn't let them know!

"So I can bother you, Kangaroo! You guys shouldn't rush her. We can start training tomorrow. She almost got killed today. At least let her rest a bit." Jack said.

"Jack's right. She could have been hurt today. Let her paint eggs. Easter is only in a few months. And she is artist. She is good help." North said.

Bunny rolled his eyes at North. Of course he would take Jack's side. He spoiled him and treated him like a son.

" Alright, Frostbite. Let's go."

Jack was actually shocked that Bunny was going to let him go. Just accepting that so easily. It was a little weird..

They walked outside of the gigantic workshop and stopped.

"So, how do we get th-" Jace was cut off by Bunny thumping his foot.

"What's happeniaAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jace screamed as she felled down a mossy tunnel opened under her. Jace slid down the tunnel, Jack fly and Bunny running in front of her. She was unable to catch her balance and eventually fell out of the entrance.

Jace was dizzy from sliding out of the tunnel, but when she looked up, she didn't care anymore. This place was amazing. It looked like a dream.

Jace got up and looked around. It was stunning. It looked as if it was painted from a dream with the most crafted and artistic hands.

It was beautiful.

Bunny looked at Jace and smiled, seeing her face.

Jack turned around and looked at her as well.

"Welcome to the Warren."


	14. Chapter 14

Jace stared in awe.

"Ready for the ride, mate?" Bunny asked, on all fours.

"The ride? What ride?" Jace asked, smiling widely.

In what felt like a second, she was riding on Bunny's back, as he was running through the Warren at great speed.

Even though Bunny was running pretty fast, Jace could still see the Warren clearly. The beautiful trees and flowers, blooming in the most extraordinary colors that were vibrant and bright. She could even see the little eggs being dyed in different spring colors.

Jack was flying beside them, sending small chills through the Warren.

"Guys! This is amazing!" Jace yelled over the wind rushing through her short hair and past her ears.

They past the tunnels and the Stone Warriors. And then they stopped.

Jace got off Bunny's back and walked over the hill they stopped on. She walked over and her eyes widened at the sight.

Millions of eggs and flowers blooming with vibrant colors and tremendous heights. It was beautiful how green the soft grass and moss was. The little eggs playing follow the leader as they were being dyed by the flowers in bright colors.

The Warren screamed Spring and nature and life.

Jace felt something poke her feet. She looked down to see that many eggs had crowded around her feet. They cleared the way so she could sit and some of them jumped into her lap.

"What do ya think mate?" Bunny asked. Jace looked into his spring green eyes.

"It's beautiful. I've never seen anything like it! It's just so... perfect."

Jack and Bunny smiled at her.

"So Cottontail, Are we gonna get started or what?" Jack said playfully.

Bunny glared at him, then smiled. " We can start right now. I'll get the brushes."

Bunny ran back to go get some brushes.

Jack sat down next to Jace and looked at the sight set before him.

Jace looked down at the egg in her lap that was snuggling into her butterfly shirt. She picked it up and looked at it. Unlike the others, it was plain white.

Before she knew what she was doing, she started to blow on it.

While she blowed on the egg, an image was being painted from her breath. Once she was done, Jace looked at the egg, not even believing what she had done herself.

The egg was dyed light purple with paint splatters on it. It had a silver crown and it had a tiny paintbrush in it.

"How did you do that? That was amazing!" Jack said. He couldn't even believe what she did.

"I don't know! I was kinda thinking of a story my sister Aurora told me once."

"What story?" Bunny asked, startling both of them.

"Okay, I'll tell you the story."


	15. Chapter 15

Jace looked down at the egg and began to tell her story.

_There once was a a little girl. She was a normal, average girl._

_She lived with her two big sisters. They did not know their parents._

_The thing about these two sisters, was that one was good and one, was secretly very bad._

_The good sister always looked out for her. She took care of her younger sister. But the bad sister never helped her little sister. It was like she didn't like her._

_One day, there was a massive blizzard. It was very strong and the air was freezing cold._

_The little girl was in the forest with her good sister, trying to find the source of the blizzard._

_The deeper they got into the forest, the colder it got. The winds were harsh and cold, the snowflakes were pushing against her face._

_The blizzard was so freezing cold, the good sister past out._

_The little girl out her good sister against a tree and wrapped her scarf around her, not caring how cold it was. _

_She walked further to find the source, knowing that is what her sister would have wanted her to do._

_She walked and walked and found a clearing._

_The snow and ice was like a tornado around what seemed to be a Woman._

_The little girl walked through the tornado made of snow to see that it was her bad sister, the harsh snow coming out of the bad magic in her heart._

_The little girl reached into her bad sisters heart and took out the horrible magic that was in her._

_Once she did that, the sister was finally good._

_The little girl's other sister that had passed out had come to the clearing, but something was different._

_She had a crown._

_She turned to her other sister to see that she was wearing one also._

_They both took off their crowns and lightly put it in the air._

_The crowns flew to each other and they had formed together, forming a new crown._

_It was silver, with a diamond in the center_

_She was a princess._

_Even though she did not have a kingdom to rule, she helped people wherever she went._

_Even though she was young, she was determined to help people everywhere._

_She left home and traveled the world, hoping to bring happiness wherever she went._

_And she never failed to make someone happy._


	16. Chapter 16

Jace looked back down and started to play with the other eggs, oblivious to Bunny and Jack's face facial expression.

"Woah, that was... some story." Jack said.

Bunny, finally getting out of his shocked state of how good that story was,gave them paintbrushes and led them to the River of Color.

Jace stopped and stared at the wonder before her. A whole river... made of color.

'This is amazing!' Jace thought.

A flowing river, made of the most beautiful colors. Flowing in one motion, yet only having one purpose. To give color to color to the world. To spread happiness to children.

Jace sat down and started painting eggs.

"Wow, it got quiet." Jace thought.

"So, let's talk." Jack said. Turns out Jace actually was saying her thoughts out loud.

"Oh did I say that out loud? Sorry, I'm just not used to people being interested in what I have to say."

"So, what's it like in Snow Castle?" Jack asked, trying to make conversation.

Jace put down her finished egg and picked up the next one.

"Well, if you're there to visit and sight-see, it would seem like the "greatest place". But if you were to live there for 28 long, boring years cooped up in a large palace with **no color whatsoever **it is very boring and tasteless. Most people would think that plain white would just look absolutely amazing. For me, having to sit in my room all day, my hand cramping from repeating designs for one concept, walls just white... it's horrible." Jace said, letting out all of her feeling about the place she has been in for most of her life.

It was true. Every fairy wore white clothing, had white or blond hair. The walls, the... the... EVERYTHING... It was like a blank page. Being stuck inside your room unless it was time to eat, was just so... frustrating. There was no color. No life. No creativity put into that place. It was just so... dull.

Javk and Bunny were both looking at her with a shocked face. Guess she let out more than she thought.

"I guess I said more than I thought. Well... let's not just talk about me. What about you guys? What do you guys like to do? Other than guarding children of coarse."

Bunny picked up another egg an started to paint. "Nothin' really mate. Guarding the children just make me happy."

"Well, unlike the Kangaroo over here, I actually have fun. Snowballs and fun times, as I like to call it."

Bunny rolled his eyes.

Jace giggled. These two were just too much for her. They acted like that married couple that would always fight, but you could tell they strep just madly in love with each other.

"Well, I would have lots of hoodies by now, if my sister Fae would have let me. She never let's me do anything. Just going outside is "forbidden". I should have stayed with Aurora instead. At least I have one sister who cares about me."

Jack looked at Jace. "Wait, you and Aurora are sisters? As in... Mother Nature?"

"Yeah. Fae and Aurora are both my sisters."

"Wow, I didn't know you guys were related. I didn't even know she had siblings."

Jace took up the next egg. "Fae hate talking about her. And me. She gets too jealous all the time. Oh wait! I do have something I like to do! I can't believe I forgot!"

"What is it, mate?" Bunny asked.

"I like... to run."

Jack and Bunny looked at eachother and their faces said the same thing.

A race.


	17. Chapter 17

Jace got up from where she was sitting.

"What was with the look? What are you guys planning?" Jace asked, confused by what was happening.

They looked at eachother, then at Jace.

"What? All I said is that I like to run. What's with the- Oh!" Jace said, getting the point. They wanted to have a race.

"Wait. You guys were thinking of having a race right?" Jace asked. They both nodded.

"Well, let's get to it!"

They all walked the other side of the Warren, where there were more trees.

"Okay, we're gonna run across this forest. Hw however get's to the end wins." Bunny said.

Jack and Jace nodded then looked forward. Jack gripped his staff and Bunny got on all fours.

"Ready." said Bunny.

"Set." Jace added, getting the point.

"GO!" Jack yelled.

They all started running as fast as they could, dodging every branch, stick, plant and rock that stood in their way.

Along the way Jack and Jace would spit some playful banter.

Jace loved the rush she got from running. The feeling, the wind blowing through her neck length white and dark brown hair as her feet pushed her farther and farther. The feeling of being free to go nowhere was so foreign yet so amazingly addictive to her.

She loved it. She needed more.

They all raced like their lives depended on it. As if this needed to do this.

"Hey guys! We're almost there! I'd tell you guy to stay out of my way, but what the point? You guys are just too slow to keep up with me anyway!" Jace yelled to them, oblivious to the fact that she just quoted Bunny.

Just as they were going to cross the "finish line", Jace had been distracted by Jack and Bunny's banter.

She couldn't really hear them, and the one moment she wasn't paying attention...she was hit. She ran into a large branch, hitting her square in the head.

Bunny and Jack ran to the end of the forest. "I win!" they said at the the same time.

"Wait what? Obviously you're confused Cottontail. I'm the winner here." Jack said in a cocky voice.

"Yeah right, Frostbite. In your dre-wait. Where's Jace?" Bunny asked, worrying for the girl. They looked at eachother and immediately ran back to look for her.

"Jace! Jace! Where are you?!" Jack yelled.

Bunny on the other hand, had caught her scent. He tracked her scent and after a few misleads, he found her.

She was lying on the dirt ground in front of a large branch. Unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

Jace awoke with a dull pain in her head. She felt something cool, like ice. There was an ice pack on her forehead.

Once her mind was clear and functioning properly, she could see that Bunny was curled up on the floor, asleep and it seemed that Jack was gone.

Jace took this opportunity to look around. The was a book shelf with many books. Most of them did not have titles on the cover. The floor was wooden. There was a nightstand with one drawer in it and a window right next to her bed. The room was very empty, but she would expect that from a guest room.

Jace looked over to see Bunny a little clearer. He was curled up and his ears were flat against his head. His face was relaxed, which surprised since he was so serious when he was awake. His nose would occasionally twitch and his muscles were tense, despite his sleeping form. As if he was protecting her in his sleep.

Jace laid down and looked out of the window from the corner of her eye.

It was sunset. The sky was transition from yellow, to golden orange to purple, to blue. The rays of the setting sun glistened on the trees, green grass, and the beautiful, tall flowers. It was like the Warren was always breathtaking. Bunny is so lucky that he lives here.

"Nice view, huh?" said a voice with a distinct accent.

Jace turned around and saw that Bunny was sitting at the edge of the bed.

"What's eatin' ya, Paintbrush?" Bunny asked. Jace looked happy, yet upset.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jace asked, wanting to hear his response.

"Sure, Paintbrush." Bunny replied, wanting to know what was bugging Jace all of a sudden.

"Say 'Cross your season and flowers don't bloom' that you won't tell anyone without my permission."

Bunny chuckled, remembering when she said " cross her paintbrush and pick the wrong color".

"Cross my season and flowers don't bloom, I swear I won't tell anyone. Ask away, Paintbrush."

Jace wasted no time asking her question.

"The Moon told me that this is happening for a reason. That along the way I would find my true power and my true potential. Fae is much more powerful than me. All I can do is move from place and make thing by imagining them. Do you really think I will find my power?"

Bunny looked into Jace's brown eyes.

"Power isn't meant to be abused. Fae Ice has already abused them by trying to kill you. Power also isn't something that just comes along. It takes time Ann's comes gradually. You'll find your true power. And from what I've heard and seen, it won't take long. You're a smart little ankle-bita'. Sometimes, power and potential wil take longer than you thought. But, you were under the control of your sister your whole life. But it wont take long. You're already on your way to finding out what you can really 'll find it."

Bunny got up and walked up to the door. Just before he left the room, he turned around

"I see hope in you, Jace. I believe in ya."

He turned back around and left.

Jace slightly smiled and looked out the window, staring at the twinkling stars and the shimmering Moon.

_**I believe in you, Jace. You'll find it**_

_**I believe in you**_


	19. Chapter 19

Jace awoke from her deep sleep with a smile. Her head didn't hurt anymore.

The sun was shining, and she could still see the Moon faintly.

She got up and saw that she was in new pajamas. She must have imagined wearing them in her sleep. It was purple with red hearts.

As soon as she ripened the door, she smelled...fruit. Like a fruit salad. It smelled so fresh and good. She could also hear two voices. One with an accent and one that sounded like a teenager.

Jace smiled.

She yawned, stretched then walked down the hallway, following the smell of fresh fruit.

The smell led her to the kitchen, where Bunny was cutting different fruits on the counter, while Jack was sitting at the wooden table.

"C'mon! Just tell me, Aster. I won't tell." Jack whined.

Aster? Bunny's name isn't Bunny?

Bunny shook his head. "Cross my season and flowers don't bloom, mate. I promised Jace I wouldn't tell."

Jace cleared her throat and they both turned to see her standing at the doorway.

"G'Mornin' mate. Hungry?"

Bunny put down a bowl of cut fruit on the table for her.

Jace sat down and thanked him for the food.

"I can't believe no one told me that your name wasn't Bunny?"

"Name's Bunnymund."

The question everyone would ask him popped into her head, and she blurted it out.

"What's the E stand for?" Jace blurted out.

Bunny went back to cutting more fruit. "Not tellin' ya."

"C'mon Bunny! North and Tooth know!" Jack tried before to get Bunny to spill. Maybe Jace could help him.

Jack and Jace looked at each other in a way that said "How do we get this out of him?"

Jace whispered in his ear and they both smiled at the plan.

Once Bunny turned around, his ears were instantly flat against his head, in equivalent to a blush.

They were both giving him puppy dog eyes. Really big ones. They were so adorable, he couldn't...take it anymore. It was too cute!

"Alright! Stop! I'll tell you!" Bunny practically screamed.

Jace and Jack high fived each other. "Told ya it would work!"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Ya gotta promise ya won't tell And ya won't laugh."

"Cross my paintbrush and pick the wrong color." Jace said and smiled.

Bunny sighed. Jack was never gonna let this go.

"Ethan."

Jack and Jace's mouth hung wide open. "You don't look like an Ethan." Jack said.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Let's go. Eggs won't paint themselves."

Jack whispered into Jace's ear. "They try to sometimes."

"I heard that, Frostbite!" Bunny yelled from the door.

Jack smiled. He wondered if it was obvious. Of course he liked Bunny. His bravery, how protective he was, his muscles that were clear to under velvet soft fur. And how could he forget that thick, gruff, Australian accent. It was so...hot. The Pooka was just so freaking hot.

What Jack said had actually buzzed through her head. The eggs had legs, but no hands.

Once they walked outside, the Warren looked different.

It had more...color. More vibrant. Jace didn't know how it happened.

Maybe it was her. Her presence was adding more color to the place she resided.

It probably didn't work at the Snow Castle, because it was white, and her presence was just adding more white. But here, where color was in every corner, she was adding more color.

New day, new powers.


	20. Chapter 20

Marion walked. And walked. And walked. He walked through the snow white forest, being able to survive in the cold weather.

It had been a few days since his encounter with Jace, and he wanted to find her, to make sure that Fae had not hurt her.

He was a guard at the palace, and now he needed to put his training to use. But one question ran through his head.

Where could she be? The last time they met, she had saved his life, because he had spared her of injury.

Would he have to search the whole Earth to find her?

"Oh Moon, give me a sign. I must find Jace before she gets hurt."

Marion kept walking until he saw one. A tiny, fiery, blue light shimmering in front him.

A wisp.

Marion slowly walked up to the small being. He reached out, trying to catch it, but it... disappeared.

But it appeared again, farther away from him, along with many others, as if they were...leading him somewhere.

Maybe this was the sign! Maybe they were leading him to Jace!

'_Come. Follow us. We will lead you to Jace, the one you search for. Come. Follow us.'_

The wisps whispered. They whispered it again, and again.

Marion eagerly followed them. He kept running, the wisp he caught before, always seeming to vanish in the thin, crisp air.

Then, the last wisp stood. At the end of the forest.

Where was Jace?

"Where is Jace? I thought you would lead me to her?"

Marion just didn't understand. Wisps were complicated sometimes. It is said that blue wisps lead you to your fate, the destination you want to go. Red wisps lead you to darkness.

But these were blue wisps. Why were they misleading him?

'_Cup me in your palm. I will take you where you desire to go.'_

Marion cupped the wisp in his palm, feeling the warmth from the fiery light.

The wind blew harsher around them, as if they were in the eye of a tornado.

The ground glowed beneath his feet, glowing brighter in each passing second.

It was so bright, Marion closed his eyes tightly and then... He opened them. He was at Santoff Claussen. Marion opened his hands to see that the wisp was still there.

It floated out of his hands.

Marion walked up to the large, red doors.

"Why am I here? Is Nicholas St. North suppose to help..." Marion turned around to see that wisp was gone.

"...me?" Marion quietly whispered, finishing his question.

He turned around, facing the door..

He let out a deep sigh, the air turning his warm breath cold.

Marion knocked on the door, hoping that someone here could help him.

The door almost immediately opened, revealing a blond woman wearing a red sweater , a green skin tight skirt and white stockings with black boots. She was gorgeous.

"May I help you?" she asked in a Swedish accent.

Marion cleared his throat.

"Well, I was wondering if I could see Nicholas St. North. I am looking for someone very important, and I think he knows where she might be."

Yuletide turned around. "Nicholas! Someone wants to see you!"

North pushed through yetis and walked towards the door. He kissed Yuletide's cheek and she walked away.

"Come in, come in! Must be cold!" North bellowed in his larger-than-life voice.

Marion walked in and followed the jolly man to his office, avoiding yetis and elves.

Once they got to his office, North sat him down and North looked him in the eye.

"What brings you here?" North asked.

"Well, um... I'm looking for someone, and I hoped that you would help me find her."

North looked in straight in the eye. "Who is it you search for?"

"Jace. Her name is Jace."


	21. Chapter 21

Jace looked around her. You could be blind and still know that when you were standing in the Warren, just smelling the spring air, that it was beautiful.

Jace, Jack and Bunny were all laying under a large, shady tree, tired from all the work they've done.

Jace laid her head back and sighed happily. She never felt so free. Not having to be trapped in a small world, where everyone talked the same, walked the same, looked the same, acted the same way. Fae had them wrapped around her finger.

But she wasn't. She wasn't like them. She was all about color, and she was filled a passion for life, freedom, creativity. She was open-minded. And she was never going back to being the little girl that was always being pushed around.

Jack started frosting the grass around him, making the air cooler.

Bunny was laying on the grass right next to her, his paws folded under his furry body and he was curled up like a cat, with his legs sprawled out. He looked so adorable.

Jace started petting his head, occasionally tracing over the floral pattern on his forehead. His fur felt like velvet and silk. It was very soft.

She started rubbing his ears, sometimes stratching the base. She earned a low but loud, rumbling purr from Bunny.

"Hey Bunny?"

"Yeah, Paintbrush?"

Jack smirked at the nickname.

"What's Easter about? Why does it mean so much to you?"

Bunny opened his eyes and crawled over to her, laying his head on her warm lap.

"Easter is about new life, new begginnings and the hope that comes from it. Easter is about hope. The children's hope is why it's so important to me. The looks on each ankle-bita's face make me happy."

Jace sighed again, but it wasn't like before. Like she was in doubt.

"What's wrong Jace?" Jack asked, wanting to make sure that the youngest spirit was okay.

Jace reminded him of his younger sister, Emma. She was great at many things. Amazing actually. But even though she had amazing potential and power, she still doubted herself at times. Maybe she just needs a little...fun in her life. Loosen up.

"Remember this morning when you were asking Bunny what we were talking about last night? We were talking about my powers. I've barely made any progress, and my sister could be coming soon. What if I don't find it in time? What if I never do?"

Jack understood what she felt. He knew she felt alone in this. That's exactly how he felt before he became a Guardian. When he was fighting Pitch, he felt like he could do more than make a blizzard here and there. He knew he could do more. He could feel it.

"I know how you feel. I found my power at the last minute, but before I really knew what my purpose was, I felt alone. LIke I wouldn't have a purpose. But I became a Guardian, and now I know that my real purpose is to bring fun to children. You just need to find your purpose. We believe you can do it."

Jace smiled. Now she knew what this was for. Knowing what the Guardians do, was going to help her find her power, just like it helped Jack.

"I want you to give me my next lesson, Jack."

Bunny had fell asleep on her lap, purring lowly.

Jack smiled at her. "Great. I know just what you need. A little fun."


	22. Chapter 22

Fae turned around. She was seriously about to kill someone.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MARION ISN'T GUARDING?! HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE OUTSIDE?! WHERE COULD HE BE?!" She screamed in the fairy's face.

"We think he has befriended the girl you are looking for, and is looking to find her, before we do."

Fae looked at her with a confused face. But after thinking, her frown was replaced with a smirk.

"Okay. Jace couldn't be in this on her own. I would ask the Moon, but he would probably give me the silent treatment."

Fae thought about it. Jace is a child. She didn't know any other spirits other than...The Guardians. They were probably helping her! The Moon was probably in on this too!

If Jace finds out about how powerful she really is, Fae would lose her crown, along with Aurora!

She had to stop this.

"JJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKK! I'M SCARED!" Jace screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched onto Jack as they flew high in the air.

Heights. It drove her crazy! Being so high in the air scared her.

Jack laughed. Just like Bunny, she was extremely afraid of heights.

"Jace, just open your eyes! I want you to see this."

Jace opened her eyes. Immediately, she gasped, sinking in the sight of the snowy town below.

"Welcome to Burgess!"

Jack dived down, heading towards Jamie's house. It was the perfect way to teach her. Fun helped him, maybe it'll help her too.

Jack put Jace down on the ground and flew up to the window. He pushed it open, seeing Jamie, Sophie and his friends were playing in his room.

Realizing that it was colder in the room, Jamie turned to the window.

"Jack!"

Jack chuckled. "Hey kiddo, ready to have a little fun?"

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"Come outside then! I have someone I want you guys to meet."

They all ran downstairs, got their jackets and ran outside.

"Have fun!" Jamie's mom called out.

Once they got outside, they stopped and looked at Jace. At least everyone but Sophie.

"Ohhh! Pretty!" Sophie ran up to her and hugged around her legs. Jace was pretty tall. She hugged the little girl.

"Hi! I'm Jace!" Jace greeted the kids.

"AWESOME!" The kids yelled in unison.

The kids ran up to Jack And Jace and hugged them.

They all greeted the two spirits and started to build their forts. This was going to be the most epic snowball fight ever!

This was going to be fun.

But soon, Jace wasn't going to be laughing.


	23. Chapter 23

Jace sat on the lowest tree, tired from the epic snowball fight they just had. The kids really seemed to like her, especially Sophie, who was basically her sidekick during the whole fight.

Jace laid her head on the barked tree. The kids were laying down at the trunk of the tree, drinking hot chocolate that Jamie's mom gave them. Jace declined the hot cocoa, not really feeling that she needed it.

"Oh come on, she had to have dyed it. What other way could she the top to be white and the rest dark brown?" Claud asked.

"Well, look at Jack's hair? He got white hair after he became a spirit. Maybe that's the same thing that happened to her." Cupcake replied.

"She's right. It might be the same thing with her." Jamie said, agreeing with Cupcake.

Jace knew they were talking about her.

Suddenly she felt a rush of wind behind her. Jace jumped off the branch And looked around herself. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

After a few minutes of standing in her stance, she just sat down next to Sophie. Sophie immediately hugged her. Jace hugged her back.

The kids and Jack were very confused. Was something wrong? Is she okay?

Jace felt a presence nearby. It wasn't Fae, but it was someone from the Snow Palace. She couldn't put her finger on it. It wasn't Marion. It had to be one of the fairies tracking her down.

"Excuse me, Jamie? Do you know if there is a forest nearby? Maybe close to Burgess?" She asked.

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, where the Easter egg hunt is. Why? I something wrong?"

Jace nodded. "It is very complicated. It is why I am here. Someone is after me and in order to her, I have to fight her. I suspect...no, I can feel that someone she sent is near. I need to go. I will be back."

Jace got up and was about to leave, until someone stopped her.

Jack and Sophie.

"Don't go! Don't go! Don't go!" Sophie cried.

Jace bent down and hugged her tightly. Then she looked into her eyes.

"Sophie, I have to go. As much as I want to stay, I can't, because if I don't fight now...I won't have anything to fight for later. Just trust your imagination on this, okay? I'll be okay."

Jace got up and ruffled the little blondie's head.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm coming with you. I can't risk you getting hurt." Jack said with a hint of worry.

Jace nodded. She held onto him and they were off.

She was going to end Fae's reign. Whether Fae liked it or not.


	24. Chapter 24

Jace and Jack flew to the nearest forest, Jace's heart beating faster the deeper they got.

"Stop. We are here. I can feel it."

Jack landed on the ground and put Jace down. The forest was covered in snow and frost. But Jack wasn't making it.

Jace walked forward slowly, making sure that she di not make any noise. She tried to hear the sounds of anyone who was around. Jace could only hear wildlife and the Wind.

It blew softly, gently ruffling her white and brown hair. Her heart could sense that someone was near. Her mind was yelling that danger was here. But Jace didnt care about the danger, the risk of her life on the line.

Her life was in danger when she was trapped with her sister for 28 years.

Jace stepped in all different directions, turning and twisting, trying to find the danger nearby.

Jack stood his ground, staff in hand, looking for anyone that could be a possible threat.

He trusted Jace. If she says someone is here to hurt her, it was his job to help and protect her.

"I'm right here." A voice said.

Jace and Jack turned to the sound, seeing a fairy on a tall branch in the tree. She had pixie wings and a pure white skin tight catsuit on. Not the usual fairy attire, but she wasn't exactly your usual fairy. Her hair was black and her eyes were dark midnight blue.

"Fae was right. You are an idiot." said the fairy, jumping off the tree and landing on her feet. "But then again, I was expecting that from a little, weak, girl."

Jace's eyebrows furrowed. How dare she!

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jace asked, a bit of anger in voice.

The fairy chuckled softly.

"Big voice for a small girl. I am Fen. I'm here to hurt you. Your new friend Marion betrayed his kingdom and failed to complete his task. But I'm not weak. I'm not afraid to hurt you."

Fen turned and saw Jack Frost. "Oh and you're Jack Frost right? The new Guardian. I say that the Guardians are just as weak as Jace. They know nothing. Protecting children? Guarding their hopes and dreams and whatever? What a waste."

Fen turned back to Jace.

Jace was not going to take this. Not from one of Fae's little helpers. Not now and not ever.

Jace walked up to Fen and looked her in the eye.

"I don't know who you think you are. Just because you think that shedding a little blood is wrong, doesn't mean everyone is weak. You're weak. Coming here to try and hurt me? I'm tired of my sister and you. And Marion is not weak. He knows right from wrong an hurting innocent people isn't right. So you can leave and tell your "Queen" that I'm done with her little games and if she wants to see me hurt or injured, she can come and try to do her dirty work herself. I am **not** fighting you."

Jace walked away from the fairy and stood near Jack.

Jack didn't understand much of what was happening. Was her sister cruel enough to send two people to kill her? Jack gripped his staff tighter, never moving from his defensive stance.

Fen was a little shocked. But the outburst just told her that she was getting under Jace's skin. She could use this new found anger to her advantage.

"Well, just what I thought a coward like you would say. Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. I'll just hurt you and be on my way."

Jace looked back and glared at her. "You'll have to cathc me first."

The fairy let out a battle cry and charged at the girl.

Jack immediatley took flight, trying to freeze her whenever she got too close to Jace.

Jace quickly ran, trying to get her to slide off her track.

Jace wasn't going to take this anymore.

The fairy already knew her plan and started to create to create miniature spears, skillfully throwing them at her target.

Jace could hear her throwing the spears as they cut through the wind. She dodged them.

Fen was now very angry. How could she dodge her attacks.

Jace started to run faster, feeling her heart speed up, pounding harder in her chest. She tried to keep her breathing leveled.

Then it snapped.

"Jack! Freeze us!" Jace cried.

Jack was riding the wind, chasing after the two, but they were a little too fast. Hearing what Jace said, he just had to question.

"WHAT?! Why?!" Jack yelled.

"Just trust me! Please!"

Jack immediately stopped. He waited until they were close enough.

Right then, Fen got close, Jace purposefully slowing down. Fen held a knife in her hand and jumped. Jace jumped back and suddenly...stopped.

Jack had frozen them in just the right moment. She looked at her attacker and then closed her eyes. She blew through her nose and the ice inside the large glacier started turning into cold water. Once the inside was completely water, she swam to the backside of Fen and tied her wings with the rooe she imagined in a quick thought. Then she tied her arms together.

Jace breathed out and the ice immediately melted.

Jace sucked in the air around her, heaving in and out. Fen tried to break the rope, but was unsuccessful.

"How dare you tie me up! Untie me! NOW!" Fen yelled to the top of her lungs.

Jace looked at her. "Who's weak now. Walk home. You might want to start now if you want to get home in time for dinner."

Fen let out a loud scream.

"Let's go Jack. I would like to rest for a moment."

Jack held on to Jace and flew into the air, leaving the fairy in the bitter cold.

Fen got up, trying her best to balance herself.

"Well played, Jace. But I'll let you know. This isn't over."


	25. Chapter 25

Jace and Jack decided to walk through the forest, enjoying the scenery.

"Jack? Can I ask you a question?" Jace asked him.

Power. The powers she possessed...were they always good?

"Sure,kiddo. Ask me anything." Jack said.

Jace stopped looked down at her Converses. They were covered with paint.

"Cross the snow and hope to melt. Promise you won't tell anyone."

Jack laughed. "Okay, cross the snow and hope to melt. I promise I won't tell."

Jace smiled, then frowned again.

"Do your powers ever scare you? Are you ever afraid that their not as good as everyone thought they would be?" Jace asked sincerely.

Jack was slightly confused by her question.

Her imagination was the most creative thing on the planet. In the universe. But, what if it wasn't as great as people thought it was. The imagination is really powerful. Everyone has it, but one girl was able to control it and morph it into such incredible power. Jace could do anything that people could only dream of. Yet...she's afraid of using her gifts?

"Well, my powers don't scare me the way they used to. I used to think that my powers were nothing but trouble. And I almost did hurt some people. I created a blizzard in 1968 and after that, I just felt like my powers were just causing trouble. But...when I became a Guardian, my view changed. It wasn't my power that was the problem. I just needed to learn how to use them better. And now, I use them to protect kids. They are good, at least if you use them for good."

Jace thought about what Jack said. They were only good when you use them for good.

"My sisters, Aurora and Fae are very powerful. But they are different. Aurora uses her power to keep the Earth alive. Fae abuses her power by using them for the wrong reasons. Sometimes, I am confused by them. All three of us are nothing alike, in appearance and personality. They're powers clash. One acts bad and one acts good. What about me? What can my imagination do that everyone else can't do?"

Jack thought about what she said. Did she really think her powers could do more wrong than good? She was a very brave girl. And so far, she always did the right thing in every situation thrown at her. Her imagination could save lives. That's why she was so special to The Main in the Moon. Jace couldn't be compared to anyone in the world. There was only one Jace.

"Imagination can be used as power. But you're the only one who could really use it as power. Your powers are only good if you have good intentions for them. If you are good, they're good too. Just trust your imagination." Jack said.

He ruffled Jace's hair and hugged her. The hug caught her by surprise, but she hugged back.

Once their hug was done, Jack picked her, getting ready to fly, but Jace put her hand on his staff and held it. Usually, his staff would frost when he ld it. But when she was holding it, it turned colorful.

She gave it back and held his hand.

"I'll get us there. Just close your eyes." Jace said to him.

Jack closed his eyes.

Jace closed her eyes and imagined the workshop.

The ground around their feet glowed brighter and brighter, the wind ruffling their hair. It glowed brightly then stopped. Jace opened her eyes. She tapped Jack's shoulder and he opened his eyes, amazed they were inside the workshop.

"How did you do that?" Jack asked.

"My imagination." Jace said and smiled.

North was ordering Phil to fix the robots the fell on the floor. Once he spotted them he hugged them.

"Jace! Jack! Good to see you!" He greeted in his booming voice.

"Jace, someone is here for you. The man you saved. Hey! Don't Pony is white! WHITE!" North yelled out to the yeti.

Jace went upstairs and into North's office to see her friend sitting on a chair. He was wearing different attire, and his shoulder length was in a ponytail, but she could still recognize him.

"Marion!"


	26. Chapter 26

Jace ran into Marion's arms and hugged him tightly. Once she let go, she looked at him.

"I was looking for you, Jace. Nicholas told me to wait here until your lesson was done and you came back. He wants me to help you fight your sister." Marion said. He was very happy to see her.

"You did? Well, I wa painting Easter eggs and playing in snowball fights and I fought a fairy and talked to Jac-" Jace was cut off by Marion.

"What? You were attacked? By a fairy?" Marion asked, suprised.

Jace nodded. "Yeah, but me and Jack kicked her to the curb! But that doesn't matter. I'm just glad you're here and we're safe. For now at least." Jace said and smiled.

Yuletide then walked in and put a fruit cake on North's desk.

"Jace! I am so glad you are safe." Yuletide said as she hugged the young spirit.

Jace hugged her back tightly. "I'm fine. Me and Jack had so much fun! We had a snowball fight and I met some really cool kids! It was awesome!" Jace said.

Yuletide smiled from ear to ear. "Well, as long as you had fun and you're safe. I go now. Must make dinner." Yuletide went downstairs and continued to make dinner.

Jace turned to Marion. "Let's go downstairs. Dinner should be ready soon. "

Jace grabbed Marion's hand in a friendly gesture and led him downstairs.

Once they got down, she could hear Bunny and Jack arguing over the yeti's loud working. Can't they just kiss? It was so obvious!

Suddenly, her head started spinning. It spun faster and faster, making her dizzy. Jace clutched onto Marion's arm, her face looking droopy. Her stomach twisted and her head hurt badly. Her knees unbuckled under her making her fall onto the floor.

Jace could faintly hear footsteps everywhere around her. Her name was being called but she could barely hear it. It was faint but it was ringing her ears.

The air was knocked out of her and suddenly the world around her turned dark.

Jace had fainted.


	27. Chapter 27

"Jace! Jace! She fainted!" Marion yelled to the Guardians.

The Guardians ran over to the girl and North picked her up. He felt her head. She was burning.

North quickly ran to the infirmary, with the Guardians, Marion and Yuletide following close behind.

Once they got there, North laid her on the bed and got a thermometer. He put it in her mouth. The results were horrible. 105.4 degrees.

But, something even worse was happening to Jace. She was turning white. Literally.

At first only the roots of her hair was white. But now, all of it was white. Her clothes and shoes were turning white as well, the color was slowly fading away.

"Must be dehydrated. She might need IV."

Tooth ran and got the IV and put it on Jace. Bunny kept feeling her head. She was getting worse.

"Mate, it's not workin'. It's gettin' worse." Bunny told North, his accent getting even thicker.

"Paint!" Marion yelled. Everyone looked at him confused.

"Maybe she needs paint. She is the spirit of imagination. Paint might make her feel better." He explained.

"He's right. She might just need paint. And maybe...she's not dehydrated. She's an artist. Maybe it was because she hasn't painted in a long time. She probably held all that creativity in too long, and all of it being held in made her faint." Jack said.

North nodded. "Phil! Get paint! Lots of it!"

The quickly came with a bucket of paint. North got the IV and poured it in.

The color was slowly coming back and tempature was going down.

_Guardians, Jace has found another power. Jack and Marion are right. She is a powerful spirit, and excellent artist, like Aster. Doubt and lack of time has been holding back her power, causing her to faint. It has drained her energy._

Watch.

"Ya heard that, mate. Excellent artist." Bunny said in a cocky tone.

Jack rolled his eyes and smiled. He was so cute when he's cocky

All of them were closely observing Jace, trying to find out what The Moon meant. Had she been holding back on purpose?

Suddenly, a purple flame appeared in front of Jace's face. It was quite large in size , but no heat came from it.

The fire started to clear in the center, showing them a clear image.

"It looks like...a memory." Tooth said quietly.

Indeed, it was a memory.

_There were two girls. One girl had curly, long hair and her skin was pale. She hair was white and her eyes were icy blue, just like Jack. She was an albino. The girl had on a puffy dress and knee-high stockings. And she was wearing black Converses._

_The other had long hair as well, but it was in a messy ponytail. Her hair was dark brown and so was her eyes. Her skin was a rich, chocolate color. She was wearing a thin, knee length dress with knee high socks and purple paint splattered Converses._

_The two girls were drawing on a large piece of paper, the drawing looked like a map._

_"Okay, the Easter egg hunt is this Sunday, so we need to make a plan. We've been trying to catch the Easter Bunny for two years now, and we haven't seen so much as his tail!" the albino girl said._

_The other girl smiled. She grabbed a purple satchel bag of of the bed and took out some old, tattered pictures. They were pictures of a park, like the one's you have picnics at._

_"Yeah I know, but last year technically didn't count because of the blizzard. But this year, we'll catch him. Our map is totally accurate. We took pictures of the park and all the parts with lots of trees, which is probably where he's hiding. We got the smarts, the gear and the awesomeness! I can imagine it now!" the girl with the satchel said._

_The girls started jumping up and down in excitement. They could barely keep still just by thinking about catching the Easer Bunny._

_"It's like Christmas in March!" said the albino girl._

_"I know right?! I can barely keep still. Just thinking about all the chocolate eggs! Plus catching the Easter Bunny! I can't wait!" _

The satchel? The painted Converses? The appearance. It was Jace!

_"Darcy! Jace! The snacks are ready!" Jace's mother called from the kitchen._

_"We're coming!" Jace called back, grabbing Darcy's hand._

_While rushing out, Darcy accidentally knocked down Jace's bag, making the sketchbooks, papers and art supplies fall out._

_Darcy decided to pick it up, but she was distracted by one of the breathtaking paintings in her sketchbook._

_It was the Moon. It was beautiful. All the details were perfect._

_"Hey Jace! When did you make this? It's fantastic!" Darcy said._

_Jace turned around to see what her friend was talking about. Once she saw what picture she was talking about, she smiled._

_"Oh, you mean the Moon? I painted it last night. It kinda looked like it was smiling, so I painted it. It's not everyday you see the Man in the Moon smiling. If you like it so much, you can keep it. I'll paint it again when he smiles again." Jace told her with a white dazzling smile._

_Darcy looked up and and looked her best friend in the eye. She hugged Jace._

_"Thank you. I wish I could do artsy stuff like you." Darcy said._

_Jace ended the hug and looked at her friend._

_"You don't have to be "artsy". You're okay just the way you are. Your imagination is all the artsy you need. You just have a different way of using it. Being my best friend." _

_The girls got up and walked to the door. _

_"Let's go munch on some lunch!" Jace said with enthusiasm._

_"Yeah! We're gonna need some brain food if we're gonna catch the Easter Bunny this year!"_

_While they walked down the hall you could yelling._

_"Yeah Easter!"_

Once the memory was done, the purple flame grew smaller and disappeared.

Jace slowly woke up and sat up straight.

"What did I miss?" Jace asked groggily.

Tooth buzzed in front of her. "Jace! You another one of your powers! You can see the past!"

Jace looked at Tooth. "What? See my past? Like when I wasn't a spirit?"

Tooth nodded.

Jace thought about this. All she remembered was that she was from New York. Could she see her past at any time?

"I want you to give me my next lesson, Tooth."


	28. Chapter 28

Jace and Toothiana were at Tooth Palace, having taken a snow globe to get there.

There were many mini fairies crowded around the Tooth Fairy and Jace, making loud chittering noises as if to speak.

"Now,now girls. This is urgent business, between me, Jace and her pearly whites. There are lists of the children who have the teeth. Now, let's get working girls!"

The fairies fluttered in every which way, going out and coming in in what seemed to be seconds. Several tooth boxes were pulled out and the children's teeth being carefully placed inside.

Tooth turned to Jace. "Okay, Jace. I need to answer one reallyimportant question before we start. Do you remember anything from when you were human?"

Jace thought. She didn't die, but she didn't really remember anything other than how old she is and where she was from.

"All I remember is that I'm from New York and I was twelve before i became a spirit." Jace replied.

Tooth nodded.

"That's good. You have basic memory of who you were. This is exactly why I need to make sure that children brush their teeth."

Jace was confused. Why exactly? Well, other than the fact of having good hygiene and what-not.

"What do you mean? Is their another reason for keeping your teeth clean other than good hygiene?" Jace asked.

Tooth nodded again and fluttered away. Jace looked around, admiring the beauty of the palace. She also admired the little mini fairies, giddily chirping and tacing for the next tooth.

Tooth came back in what seemed to be a minute.

"There is another reason to keep your teeth as clean as possible. Your memories are stored in your teeth. If they aren't clean, your memories aren't clear and they are very foggy. You wouldn't be able to see your memories. Good thing you had great teeth, or I wouldn't be able to give them to you. Every child should have great memories. I have every child's memories. Even yours."

Jace smiled. Tooth handed her the golden box in her hand. Jace took it and examined it. The box was gold, white and several other colors. On the bottom, was a little painting of a girl with dark brown eyes and long, dark hair with chocolate colored skin. She also had a purple paint splatter on her left cheek, smiling widely. It was herself. Her human self.

"Come on. I'll show you a room to stay in. Trust me, it's gonna take really long."

Tooth flew her to a room that was splashed with color. Every color thinkable, just like her feathers.

"Just come out when you are finished! I got serious work to do!" Tooth closed the door behind her and fluttered off.

Jace looked at her tooth box, running her fingers over it. She liked how it felt under her dainty fingertips.

Suddenly, the box opened, revealing pure white teeth. It seemed to be obly a second before she was sucked into her human memories.

_"Sketchbook! Where's my little Sketchbook! I can't draw without her!" A deep, booming voice called. _

_A little girl, about five years old ran out of her room. She had on a short, flowing dress and mary janes. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a long ribbon. It was Jace._

_The little girl ran down the hall and into the living room, jumping into her father's strong arms. He was a tall, slim and slightly muscular young man. He was covered in paint stains and had brushes sticking out out his baggy jeans pocket._

_"Daddy! Daddy! What did you paint today?" Jace asked, her eyes big and bright, full of wonder and fascination._

_Her father chuckled at her burst of joy._

_"I painted something very special for someone. Do you know who that is, Jace?"_

_Jace shook her head._

_Her father left the living room and got the painting. When he came back, he hid it behind his back, only being able to see the border frame of it._

_"I painted my little Sketchbook."_

_He took the painting from behind his back and showed it to her._

_It was Jace. The painting wa beautiful, it made her look as if she could jump out of the painting and shake her hand._

_Everything about the painting was perfect. Absolutely perfect._

_Jace ran up to him and hugged him tightly. _

_"Oh Daddy! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much! It's beautiful!"_

_Her father picked her up and kissed her cheeck, making a slight smooching noise. His stubby beard tickled her face._

_"Your welcome. Now let's go put this in your room!" He said._

_They both ran down the hall, Jace giggling with glee and her father smiling at his little girl's wonderful smile. It was like no other. Nothing could replace that._

_"Jace! Jace!" the voice of a small girl cried out in happiness._

_Jace walked out of her room to see a slim girl with white hair and pale skin. Her eyes were icy blue. She was wearing a puffy dress, as usual and converses with knee high socks._

_"Darcy! I missed you!" Jace almost yelled as she ran to her best friend, Darcy._

_They shared a long hug and quickly ran into the living room._

_They both looked about eight years old, Jace's hair reaching her back._

_Darcy sat down and Jace went to the desk get paper._

_Darcy took one of the papers and started to draw. Jace started to draw as well, but there was a difference between how they were drawing. Jace seemed to put more thought, more meaning into it. Darcy was drawing just to draw._

_" I can't believe that I didn't pass my spelling test in school today! I studied so hard!" Darcy exclaimed._

_Jace just smiled. She loved it when Darcy would talk about school. It was like talking about an adventure. The students and teachers were unpredictable, and from what she heard from her one and only friend, so was the food._

_"What words did you mess up on?" Jace asked._

_"Dictionary and paintbrush. I got 3 out of 5." Darcy said._

_"You got a 60 on your quiz?" _

_Darcy looked at Jace confused. _

_"I did? How did you know?" Darcy asked._

_"You got 3 out of 5 correct. 20, 40, 60, 80, 100. You only got 3 right which means you got 60%." _

_Darcy smiled and went back to drawing. "Wow Jace, you're really smart! I wish I got homeschooled. I wish I was you. You have the coolest parents and you get to do whatever you want. You even have amazing talent!" Darcy said, a hint of sadness in her voice._

_Darcy didn't seem to look at the bad in Jace's life. Those things were true, in Darcy's eyes. But, she forgot one thing. She was a little black girl in a big world. A one point in time, black people didn't really seem to have a place in the world. What if she didn't either? Yes, Darcy looked a little odd to people, but she could do anything without having to worry about what racist people would think of her, say to her or maybe do to her._

_"Darcy, those things don't mean anything. I sometimes wish I could be like you."_

_Darcy looked at her. "Really? You want to be like me? But I'm so weird and. So...different."_

_Jace looked at her like she was crazy._

_" I'm a little girl in a big world, too. No one seems to understand how my mind works. How imaginative I can be. I'm a purple paint splatter on a pure white wall. All I know is different. And I wouldn't want either of us to be any other way."_

_Darcy jumped in her arms and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Jace. You're the greatest friend any girl could ever imagine."_

_"You girls be careful. I'll be back at two o'clock. I love you." Jace's mother called behind them._

_They both turned around and waved as her mother drove off. The girls were dressed In very odd attire. They were dressed in overall jeans and white t-shirts. They both had black Converses and goggles resting on their heads. It was finally the day._

_Easter Sunday. _

_It was perfect. No blizzard, no time wasting. This year it was going to happen. They were going to catch the Easter Bunny._

_"C'mon kids! Let's go get some eggs!" said the lady._

_As the kids went to the usual area to get Easter eggs, Jace and Darcy ran back to the more grassy, bushy areas. Darcy held the map, focusing on all the landmarks they passed._

_As they were walking, there was a sudden rustle in the bushes. The girls darted their heads every which way, looking for any sign of the Easter Bunny._

_They continued to look, then the rustle came again. This time they completely stopped, listening for any sounds. There was a low thumping noise on the ground. Like a bunny._

_They slowly followed the thumping noise to a very small, little clearing completely covered in aster flowers. The thumping stopped._

_There he was. A tall grayish blue...bunny rabbit. His ear were long and perked in the air. His fur looked soft and fluffy, as if it was the softest thing ever._

_He was standing in the clearing, laying his back on a tree. The blossom were beautiful and not one petal fell off a branch._

_"What are you little ankle bita's doin' here? You're suppose to be lookin' for eggs." the Easter Bunny said to them, already aware of their presence._

_The two girls walked up to him and squealed in pure happiness. They finally caught the Easter Bunny!_

_He smirked and looked at the girls. They certainly were odd looking for New Yorkers._

_"Yeah, ya caught me alright." He replied._

_"Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! In the living flesh! The one and only Easter Bunny!" Darcy almost screamed._

_"I know! I don't know if I was expecting a small little bunny, but you are obviously not small. I just can't belive it! We've been looking for you for three years! Well, except last year, when the blizzard happened." Jace said._

_The Easter Bunny smiled and ruffled their hair._

_"Good to see little ankle bitas like you are still believin' in me. Well, I gotta run. G'day!" He said as he ran into the bushes and tall trees._

_Darcy and Jace looked at each other in awe._

_"Was he Australian?" Darcy asked._

_Eleven. Jace was eleven now. Darcy was not around now. She was starting to miss her._

_She could hear the footsteps of her mother and father leading to her room. They opened the door but stayed there._

_"Jace. We need to speak to you." Her mother said._

_Jace looked at them confused. They had a sad look in there eyes, her mother's eyes were puffy and red._

_"Is something wrong? What happened?" Jace asked._

_Her mother sat down next to her and her father stood at the head of her bed, grabbing her hand and holding it firmly but softly._

_"Jace, Remember last week when Darcy was upset because people were making fun of her at school?" Her mother asked._

_Jace slowly nodded._

_"Darcy ran away the next day and didn't come back. They found her yesterday. She went swimming in a lake near the park you go to for Easter. She...drowned. She's...in a better place now."_

_Jace stared into her mother's eyes, trying to swallow the lump in her throat that was getting larger and larger. Her eyes were stinging, the first few tears flowing down her face._

_"Darcy's...dead?" _

_Her father slowly nodded. Jace instantly broke down immediately. The only person on the planet that understood her was Darcy. Her best friend. Her sidekick to the weird adventures they made up in their imagination. The only girl who was different, just like Jace. And she was...dead?_

_Jace sobbed in her mother's lap, the tears never ceasing. Her father hugged her and her mother. She was also crying. _

_Darcy was gone. Forever. Never coming back. Ever. They would never laugh together, play together, talk to each other when times seemed tough. No one else would understand her like Darcy did. Not even her own parents. Because Darcy knew what it was like to be like no one else. She knew what it was like to be different._

_Jace continued to cry, her throat was hurting her but she didn't care. Her best friend died. At elevenn years old. She was so young. _

_Her parent walked out the room to give Jace a moment._

_Jace picked up her stuffed teddy bear named "Shu-Shu" and snuggled it, silently crying for her loss._

_Jace looked at her long hair. Darcy's hair was even longer._

_Jace ran to her draw and got out a pair of sharp scissor that she used to crafts._

_She took her hand and grabbed her hair. She lined up the scissors to her hair...and cut it off, leaving it at neck length__._

_When her mother came back into the room, she immediately saw Jace on the floor and a pile of hair next to her. She was sobbing._

_"Jace! Your hair!" Her mother exclaimed as she ran toward her daughter._

_"My hair...doesn't matter." Jace said between sobs."My imagination is all I have left...and without Darcy, there's not much to hang on to."_

_It was a year since Darcy died. Jace was looking out the window, the moon shining oddly brighter than usual. _

_"Moon, I just wish I had a real purpose in life. Darcy was slowly showing me how, but now...she's gone. I visited her grave today. I gave her flowers. I talked to her. I miss her so much. What can I really do to change the way the world thought of simple things such as creativity or the imagination or...something. Anything. I want to do more than draw. Paint. I want to change the world somehow."_

_Jace laid down and buried her face in the pillow, gently falling into a deep slumber, not even knowing that soon her wish would come true._


	29. Chapter 29

"You worthless child! How could you not even hurt my foolish sister! Do you know what will happen if she defeats me? I will lose my crown, my kingdom!" Fae yelled.

She sat in her throne and rubbed her temples.

Her dress was as white as the snow covering her castle. Her eyes were sharp and cold as a cold dagger. They did not understand what could happen if Jace were to take down her kingdom.

"Fen, Fen, Fen. You don't seem to understand." Fae said quietly to the fairy before her.

The fairy walked up to the throne. The queen took her hand, leading the fairy to sit on her lap. Fen laid her head on Fae's shoulder. The queen pet her slick, black hair.

"Jace is very powerful. She was kept under my wing to prevent this. I need my throne. My crown."

Fae took her crown off. It was made of pure ice crystal. It was freezing to the touch.

"My crown is my power. If I lose this to my own little sibling, I would have nothing to stand upon." Fae whispered.

Jace was the key to the downfall of her kingdom. Fae may have have knights at her will but Jace had the Guardians on her side. She also had Aurora Evergreen and Tsar.

Fae did have one thing on her side. Crysalis.

Fen got up from her lap and Fae stood up straight. She walked down the short pearly steps and out of the throne room, the fairy following close behind.

Fae entered the secret underground passageway, going through stony hallways and rusty gates.

They entered a large, dark room. Fae closed the gate behind them and continued to walk. They were walking on a skinny walkway, leading up to the very large creature.

It was... A dragon. The sunrise was approaching slowly through the wall barred windows of the cage, shining on the scales of the dragon.

It's scales were white with a blue hint, the dim light making its skin sparkle.

Its eyes were midnight blue. They were icy and looked as if it were bloodthirsty. The wings were large and thick, folded on its sides.

This was Crysalis.

It let out a large roar, greeting its queen.

"Hush my sweet. I will not let my sister take our kingdom. But, I cannot defeat her alone. My knights will not be able to defend our kingdom against her power. I need you to help me Crysalis." Fae said quietly.

Crysalis lowered its head and nudged toward Fae. She stroked its head, feeling the scales under her fingertips.

"You see, Crysalis can protect my crown and my kingdom. Jace doesn't stand a chance." She said to Fae.

Jace would never be able to fight against such a large dragon by herself. The Guardians would probably be too distracted by the knights forces. It's perfect. I can then kill Jace and this will all be over."

Fen thought about this. Jace seemed to be very powerful. Was Fae's plan really thought out? If she had the power that Fae was talking about, would she really be able to protect her kingdom?

"Yes, my queen." Fen said as she bowed in the presence of her queen.

They walked back to the throne room, making sure to close every entrance was closed and locked.

Above her throne was a large mirror.

"Mirror!" Fae yelled.

_"Yes, my queen." _it answered.

"How far has my worthless sibling got in her training?"

_Be warned. Her powers are being revealed as fast as lightning _

_And as quick as a blink of an eye._

_Your kingdom will not stand much longer,_

_For she is more powerful than ever imaginable._

Fae growled. Her good- for- nothing sister was already finding her power!

"Carzon!" Fae yelled to the guard.

He moved from the side of her throne and bowed before her.

"Yes, my queen?" He asked.

"When my sister gets here, release Crysalis from her bonded chamber."

Carzon looked up, his eyes wide. "But, my queen-"

"This is not questionable. It is an order and you will carry it out if you want your life."

He hesitantly nodded.

"Yes, my queen."


	30. Chapter 30

Jace gasped loudly as her memories were put back into her teeth. Her breath was ragged and harsh as she tried to comprehend what she just saw.

She had a best friend. One that understood how she felt. How she still feels.

Jace slowly walked out of the room, her eyes stinging. Right before she became a spirit...she had a friend. And she died. Darcy was so young. The same age as her.

Jace walked out the room. It was early morning. She didn't even see all of her memories and she was in there all night?

Even though she didn't see all of them, she saw enough.

Tooth saw that Jace walked out of the room. She fluttered toward her to see her progress.

"Jace! You're finished looking at your memories. Did you like them?"

Jace immediately broke down, crying in her arms.

"My best friend died. She was my only friend." Jace sputtered.

Tooth hugged her, trying to calm her down.

"Jace, everyone has good and bad memories. It's what you make of them that matters. Fae may have hurt you in the past and we didn't realize, but we're here now and the Guardians are going to help you through this. You can beat her." Tooth said in a soft tone.

Jace calmed down, still hugging the Tooth Fairy. She looked into her deep voilet eyes.

"Tooth, I don't think I can kill my sister. I'm not a killer. And she still is my sister. What can I do to stop her?"

"Who said you had to kill her?"

Jace thought about this. What if...she didn't have to kill her? She could...that's it!

"Tooth! You're an absolute genius!" Jace yelled. She kissed Tooth's cheeck and hugged her tightly, almost knock the air out of her. She certainly was getting stronger.

"You're welcome, I guess." Tooth said, a little confused. Did she say something?

Jace walked back into the room and started to draw in her sketchbook. She had almost forgot she had on her satchel on the whole time. It was like a part of her and sometimes she forgot it was even there.

The sunlight was shining on the palace, making the colors shine bright.

Jace drew the palace, making every line as perfect as possible. Each stroke of her brush was neat and full of rich color. It didn't take long for her to make a picture. It just flowed. Like crystal clear water.

When she was done, she got a pin and pinned it to the wall. She moved back and looked back at her painting. Jace could never really judge her own paintings. She didn't really get any critique. So usually, she just smiled.

The moon could still be faintly seen from outside the window. Jace walked up to the window and smiled.

"Hey, I know I haven't talked to you for a while. Sorry, I was just really busy with trying to figure out my powers and this situation. I was just thinking about how to take down her kingdom. I don't have to kill her. But, I don't have any "magical powers" like Aurora and Fae."

_Aurora and Fae are both queens. They are suppose to use their magic powers for the good of their kingdoms. Fae has taken her power for granted. She is using her power for more evil than good. Your power is much greater than you know. Everyone has an imagination._

"How do you know? All I've figured out is that I can move and make things with my imagination and I can see my past. What can I do? What are my powers worth?"

_The Guardians are bot just training you, but teaching you. They represent what children are made of. Their hearts and minds are filled with hopes, dreams, wonders, memories and fun. You are also a child and all of these traits are inside you. They will help you find your power. Powers come with time and they reflect on who you are. You will find them. Be patient._

"Patience is all I have at this moment. I guess I just need to wait."

_Your powers will come in time. Use what you have and what you have learned and you will be able to take down Fae's kingdom_


	31. Chapter 31

Jace was at Santoff Claussen, waiting for the Guardian of Dreams to arrive.

She sat down at the large table in the kitchen, listening to the bustling of elves and yetis and the whistling of Yuletide, cooking up some stew. Jace was vegetarian, so she usually just ate salads and fruits. Eating such wonderful creatures was wrong, but it was in their nature. The way most people were brought up. He didn't mind, even though it disturbed her.

"Are you okay? You took great fall other day. Finding power is tough, huh?" Yuletide said, trying to make conversation.

"Yes, it really did. Finding my powers is pretty tough, especially on such short notice. The Moon told me to be patient, but I still don't see how I am so powerful. What is the big difference between me and any other spirit? The Guardians are much more powerful than I am. Why can't they beat Fae instead?"

Yuletide moved from the pot and sat down next to Jace.

"Because they are not as powerful as you. You are amazing artist! With a great imagination! Never underestimate yourself. The Moon would have never chosen you to do such difficult task if he knew you could not do it. You are speciaL to the core! I believe you can do this. Because I know you have what it takes." Yuletide said.

"How do you know?" Jace asked.

Yuletide got up.

"Because you are Jace! You are warrior in disguise of young child. You are tough as nails and soft and swift as feather. You can do what the world thought impossible! You can do anything. Because nothing is impossible for the imagination. Nothing is impossible for you. You got the skill, the wits, the bravery, the courage! You are not perfect, but you don't have to be. You only have to be you. No one is like you."

Jace smiled. Everyone had been encouraging her. They knew she could do this. The Moon himself was on her side. They had all old her the same thing. They believed in her. They knew that she could do what others couldn't. And she wasn't perfect. She was actually far from perfection. But she didn't have to be perfect to beat her sister.

Jace was so distracted by her tohughts, she didn't even realize that Sandy had already arrived. A slightly rough hand had tapped her arm and she turned to see Sandy waving to her. She got up from the chair, bent down and hugged him. He was a little suprised, but hugged back, not really used to people hugging him.

Sandy created some pictures of a city, herself and a heart.

"I'm gonna love this place? Where is it?" Jace asked, eager to know where they would be heading. He creted a picture of a present, a question then an X.

" I can't know. Is it a suprise?"

Sandy nodded and grabbed her hand.

As they passed North, Jace and Sandy waved goodbye and went out the door.

Sandy created a two-seat airplane and motioned for her to hop in. Jace created some goggles an put them on and jumped into the airplane. They flew off, quickly crossing over the North Pole and soon enough, they ha reached North America. Canada was having some light snow. Jack must be there. They crossed the Great Lakes, spreading beautiful colorful sand that brightened the night. The images turned into anything a kid could imagine. Dinosaurs, sting rays, unicorns, butterflies. Anything that any kid could dream of, was in their...well, dreams.

Jace was so entrances with the sight of the children's dreams, she forgot all about her extreme fear of height and didn't pay any mind to where they had moved to.

Sandy tapped her shoulder and created some images. A welcome mat and a house.

_Welcome Home._

Jace gasped and looked down, immediately elated by the sight before her. The city lights were bright and blinding. The buildings reached out for the sky, touch the clouds and stretching beyond. Some people were still out, but most were asleep, especially children.

Dreamsand traile into the houses and building, granting every childs dreams and making them come true.

It was home and for a city that never sleeps, not a lot of people were up.

Here it was. New York City. Her home.


	32. Chapter 32

It was so beautiful. The images made of the shimmering, golden sand that roamed around them.

The city's bright light shined on the dark night sky. The night was beautiful.

"How did you know I was from New York?" Jace asked, smiling widely.

He made a picture of a tooth.

"Oh, I see. So do you specifically make the dreams or do they just form the dreams of children?"

A picture of what looked like clay, a cloud, a heart then a child.

_The dreamsand forms into the dreams they have in their minds and their hearts._

This was getting so much easier.

"Wow, their dreams are amazing. This reminds me of all I could do at Snow Palace. Just dream of getting away from all of that...white. I just wanted to get away. I wanted to be myself. I wanted to spread a little color."

A heart, a paintbrush, a canvas and a tooth.

_I loved the painting you made of Tooth Palace. _

"You saw that painting? Thank you but it was really nothing. I just had to make sure I didn't faint or something like I did last time. It's weird because that never happened before. I guess it is because I've never stopped painting or drawing for such a long period of time. I guess I was so caught up in the training and attacks, I had just forgot to."

Sandy nodded.

"Do you ever sleep? I mean this is kind of a 24/7 job." Jace said, wondering if he ever got a little tired from his hard work.

Sandy nodded again.

Jace looked back at the dreams of the children, wishing that some of them were her own. They had the most wonderful dreams, Wishes that they wanted to come true. Jace just wanted dreams like theirs. But deep down, she already knew that she was like them. Jace may be 40 years old, but she was still a child. She would always be a child.

"Sandy...do you think that I can beat my sister?" Jace asked.

Sandy looked at her with his golden eyes.

He made some more pictures.

An arrow to himself, a thought cloud bubble, an arrow pointing to her and a question mark.

_I think you can. Do you?_

"I don't know. I guess I'm just doubting myself too much. I feel I can, I just...I've never done this before. I've never been in such a life threatening situation. I know you, the Guardians, Marion and the Moon believe in me. I guess I'm just doubting."

Sandy rubbed the her back for comfort and gave her a thumbs up.

They were so caught up with their conversation, she didn't even realize that the sun was dawning.

Sandy and Jace headed back to the North Pole, seeing all of the sights again.

Once they got there, she waved to the Guardians and headed up to her room. She immediately ran up to her window and smiled. She wanted to catch him before the sun came up, only leaving him as a shadow in the sky.

Before she could speak, she heard her name being called.

Jace ran down the stairs and walked up to North.

"Jace! You run up stairs so quick I barely see! Manny wants to speak to you!" North said in a jolly manner.

Jace looked out of the very high window and smiled.

"Hello! I was just about to speak to you! I went to New York! It was even more beautiful than how I imagined. Just perfect."

The Moon smiled.

_Jace, I have one more person for you to meet. I have spoke to her already and knows my instructions. I nee you to go to her. She will help you along the way._

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet her. Where is she? Who is she?" Jace asked. She was so excited to meet another spirit. Also, she were going to help her as well.

_Your sister, Aurora Evergreen. She will help you along with the Guardians, Marion and Yuletide. They will all help you. You are not in this alone. Now, go. _

_We all believe in you. You can do it._


	33. Chapter 33

Jace looked back at the Guardians. Mother Nature was her sister. Why was she so nervous?

"I need to speak to Mother Nature. She was instructed by the Moon to do something for me." Jace said, her voice a little shaky.

North laughed heartily. "Mother Nature! Have not seen her in long time. Let me get sleigh!"

Jace gulped. Sleigh. As in flying in the air? Off the ground?!

Jace had a nervous look on her face and so did Bunny.

"No mate, I'm taking the tunnels. I am not climbin' in that deathtrap again." Bunny said.

Jace went over to Bunny and clutched onto his arm.

"Can I go with Bunn-" Jace was cut off.

"No, of course not. Both of you come in sleigh. It will be fun, yes?" North said in his with his loud, booming voice.

Jace let go of his arm and slowly followed the jolly man. Once they got to the entrance where the sleigh was, North ordered the yetis to bring out the reindeer and the sleigh.

"Hold on North, I don't think I can just climb into an old...oh my..."

The sleigh came out, an it looked...amazing! The paint and the decoration. And who could forget the reindeer! But...she was still afraid of heights.

Yuletide, Marion, Tooth, Jack and Sandy all jumped into the sleigh, with elated expressions on their faces.

"Everyone loves the sleigh." North said as he jumped into the sleigh. He looked to see Jace and Bunny were still standing in their place.

"Jace! Bunny! Why are you still standing there?" North said. He got out and dragged them into the seats. "Buckle up!"

Jace looked around to see there were no seatbelts.

"North! Where are the seatbelts?" Jace almost yelled, her voice echoing.

North laughed."That was just expression!"

He held onto the reigns and signaled the reindeer to start running.

The sleigh immediately starte to move quickly, pushing everyone back in their seats. Jace and Bunny started to scream for their lives.

Then...the loops cames. They went in circles, making Jace want to throw up.

They ran faster and faster and finally the reindeer leaped into the air, carrying the large sleigh with it.

Jace let out a huge sigh. In the back, she could hear Marion laughing. She looked at him, seeing that he was holding his sides in laughter.

"Your face!" Marion laughed, not even being able to say anything else.

Bunny felt like he was going to pass out. He hated this sleigh.

"Aww, is the big, bad Easter Bunny scared? Want me to hold your hand?" Jack asked in a childish voice.

"Rack off!" Bunny yelled. Jack just simply laughed.

North took out a snowglobe. He shook the snowglobe and whispered, a picture a beautiful forest.

He threw the snowglobe opening a large portal. They went through it, revealing a forest that made all the world's greatest wonders go to shame. They landed in a clearing. Jace was the first person to jump out of the sleigh, eager to see more.

There seemed to be a distant singing. The birds chirped softly. The air was fresh and the sky was clear. The sun shined brightly, beaming down on her face. The grass was soft and green. The warm air tickled her face. The trees were as green as can be and there was a pixie that flew in front of her face.

The little pixie waved to her, doing a curtsy in her little dress. The pixie flew off in a trail of fairy dust.

"I see you all made it. Hello sister." a voice said from behind her.

Jace turned to the voice seeing a tanned woman with vines growing around her arms. Her hair was silky black and shiny and her eyes were shimmering green, just like when they met in the forest that night.

Jace up to her and hugged her.

"Aurora! I missed you so much." Jace said, a tear slipping from her eye. She had not seen Mother Nature since she became a spirit.

"I missed you too, my little sister." Aurora said as she hugged her sister. She missed this. Being able to hug her own sister. But there were bigger issues at hand.

Mother Nature turned to the Guardians, Marion and Yuletide.

"Greetings Guardians and Yuletide. I am glad to meet you. Who is your guest? Will he be aiding us?"

North was the first to speak up.

"Aurora! Good to see you again! Manny ask you to do something for Jace,no?"

Aurora nodded. "Come along."

They all followed Mother Nature, going along a dirt path. Jace could hear a distant singing in her ear again. The sunlight shined through the leaves in the trees and brighten the path before them.

"Aurora? How come I was chosen to take down Fae's kingdom? Why can't you do this?" Jace asked.

Mother Nature kept her eyes forward, seeming to look hurt.

"I had tried to stop her, to reverse the prophecy and protect you. But, I failed. Our powers are equal. They cannot beat eachother."

Jace was confused? Prophecy? What prophecy? Was this destined to happen?

Jace could hear the Earth ringing in her ears. They kept walking until they reached an even larger clearing. Jace immediately stopped, the breath in her lings being pushed out. The sight before her was too beautiful to breathe.

"This is the legendary Pegasus. He will aid us." Aurora said.

The Guardians stood in their place with shocked faces.

Pegasus got up and lowered his head. Jace slowly walked up to the winged horse. Its short fun was slick and snowy white. Its feathered wings were powerful and full of grace. The mane was long an flowing in the wind.

Jace walked up to it, petting its head and muzzle. It was as soft a silk to the touch. She moved back a few steps, Pegasus stretching its wings. It brought the tip of its wings up to her forehead, the tips glowing as the touched her head.

"What's it doin' sheila?" Buny asked.

Mother Nature smiled. "He's blessing her. Just like the prophecy foretold."

"Prophecy? What prophecy? Jace is a part of a prophecy?" Tooth asked.

Mother Nature nodded.

"2,000 years ago, Fae became a spirit. 500 years later, she was starting to abuse her power. She even killed some seasonal summer spirits. So, a prophecy was created. Many years later, there would be one spirit, more powerful than all others. Fae has a mirror that answers all questions. She was the fairest of all spirits, and the most spirit would have the most beautiful spirit at heart and mind. She would be the one to end her reign. To take her crown. She would be special. I never knew it would be my own sibling. Jace was the girl. Pegasus is showing her the prophecy.

Meanwhile, Jace was in a dream. She was in a large anchient room, the walls and cracked yet smooth.

The walls around her had pictures. Drawings. It was drawings of her. And they all seemed to be...moving. The first one, she was in the forest. When she beacme a spirit.

The second picture was of her sister, when they first met.

The third picture was of Fae, in front of her mirror.

The fourth was of her, jumping out the window.

The fifth was her pleading to the Guardians for help.

The sixth was. Of her in North's office

The next seventh was of her and Marion meeting in the snowy forest.

The next four were of the rest of the Guardians giving her lessons.

The last one was of Pegasus, the tips of his wing touching her forehead. Then...the drawing stopped. It seemed to appear as she went on through her journey.

Pegasus folded his wings and Jace immediately came back from her deep daydream.

She felt a paintbrush in her hand. Jace looked at it and it started to glow. It glowed brighter and brighter, and suddenly, the handle of the brush felt, different. It wasn't even a paintbrush anymore.

It was a sword.

The sword was silver, not a scratch on it. The edge of the blade had a celtic patter and the handle was shaped as a dragon. She also had a scabbard latched onto her waist. Her whole attire was different. She had on a cloak instead of a hoodie. Her satchel was still on her. Her converses had a celtic pattern as well, the were silver and the tips were made of steel, as if it were made of armor.

Her shirt was white, with a silver belt around her waist, holding the scabbard.

The cloak was splattered with paint, but was black in color.

She turned back to the Guardians.

"How can I do this? Fae is a warrior queen and me? I'm just...a knight in rusty armor."

Marion walked up to her, placing a firm hand on her shoulder.

"So am I. You are not alone. We will all help you."

Jace smiled. She could do this! She didn't even know why she was doubting herself.

The air turned cold, Jace looked around for anything suspicious.

Ice shot from the sky, barely missing Jace and Marion. Jace looked up to see Fen.

"Fen! What do you think you're doing?!" Jace yelled.

Fen only laughed. "If you want me, you're going to have to catch me!" She yelled back as she flew away.

Jace furrowed her brow. "Challenge accepted."

Jace jumped onto Pegsus' back and she signaled then to follow her.

They all jumped into the sleigh, and immediately shot into the air. Jace stayed on the ground, riding like the wind.

Back at the Snow Palace, Fae sat at her throne. Fen burst through the doors, the wind rushing in with her.

"Did you get her attention?"

"Yes, my queen."

Fae smiled deviously. "Good. When she and her little friends come...release Crysalis. I shall not lose my kingdom."


	34. Chapter 34

Even though Jace was riding on solid ground, she felt as if she could reach up and touch the sky. She reached a small opening, the forests splitting apart from one another. The Enchanted Forest was warm, but the Silver Forest was cold. Jace pulled her hood over her head, covering most of her face.

Her cape flew in the wind behind her, splashing paint on every tree it passed by, leaving a trail behind it. Pegasus pushed it powerful legs faster and faster, jumping over every large, low branch, stretching its its wing a little, making it easier to jump.

Jace had determination painted on her. He body language showed that she was ready for the fight of her life. Her eyes showed that inside she was strong, tough and ready. Fae's kingdom will fall, if it was the last thing she would do.

She would rather die a thousand deaths than flee from her sister's wrath. Fae did not deserve to rule a kingdom. And she was going to snatch that crown right off of Fae's head.

In the sky, North was racing to the Snow Palace, ready to fight. And so was everyone else.

Especially Marion. He might have stood there and followed her orders, but never again. He was a knight in rusty armor as well. A knight's duty was to serve his queen. But instead, he had went against her to help a girl who seemed helpless.

He was never going back to the man he was before.

Jace was almost there, having seen this forest many times before. She turned east an continued until she came to it. The Snow Palace.

North landed just a few seconds after. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready, my friend?" North asked.

Jace took off her hood and looked into his deep baby blue eyes.

"Yes, I am ready. I always have been."

North smiled. "Good to hear. Just remember, you can do this. We all believe in you."

Jace looked at everyone. They were all looking at her. They did believe in her. All this time she was waiting for someone to save her. But really...she became her own hero. Bunny, North, Tooth, Jack, Sandy, Aurora, Yuletide,...Marion. They were counting on her. Her own fate was counting on her.

"Let's go. I have to do this. I would rather die than live another day of...this!" Jace cried, drawing her sword and pointing it to the palace.

North nodded. He understood how she felt. He just wished he could have done something sooner. Jace was living with Fae all her life. Fae was a cruel, merciless spirit who didn't care for others. He wished he ad known about Jace and her dilemma earlier, so he could have done something.

Fae looked outside her throne window, seeing the Guardians, Yuletide, Aurora, Jace and that traitor, Marion.

"Fen. They are here. Tell the knights and warrior fairies to charge and...make sure to get the traitor in white."

Fen nodded and followed the queen's orders.

In a few minutes, Bunny could hear clattering feet along the ground.

"There coming. Get ready." Bunny said.

Jace's muscles tensed, ready for any obstacle that would come her way.

The large gate opened and revealed an army of knights in silver armor. They marched forward.

"Jace! Catch!" Aurora said, throwing something to her. Two silver braclets, much like Wonder Woman's, landed at her feet, sparkling.

She took them up and put them on her wrists. They glowed for a short period and stopped.

"Jace, go to the castle! Get Fae! We'll handle them!" Aurora yelled.

Jace nodded and ran to the back of the castle.

Fae saw this and smiled. "Viper, Tricky, Vixen, Fen! Stop Jace! She is trying to enter through the back of the castle!"

Four fairies quickly flew to the back of the large palace and saw Jace running.

Jace continued to run, her cape flying behind her. The four girls landed in front of her, blocking the way.

"Going somewhere? If you want to get into the castle, you gotta get through us. We're the greatest warrior fairies there are, and we will definitely be remember for killing one of the most powerful spirits. I am Vixen. This is Viper, Tricky and Fen. We are the War Angels." said Vixen. She was wearing tight leather pants. She had on metallic boots and steel,claw like gloves that went up to her elbows. Her hair was white with streaks of dark blue. Her eyes were the color of the midnight sky and her skin was tan. Her shirt was tight and had a brace like pattern, covering her chest.

Vixen was wearing a black and baby blue catsuit. Her boots were large and looked like it could kill with one kick. Her skin was pale and her hair was red with white streaks. She had fingerless gloves on, just like Jace, but hers were white. Her eyes were ruby red.

Fen was wearing a catsuit as well, but she had a mace hanging from a silver belt.

Tricky's eyes and nose was covered by a metal mask like armor. Her shirt only covered her breasts and shoulders. Her shorts barely covered her legs, but were very tight. Her boots were large as well. Her eyes were icy blue, and her hair was dark blue.

Tricky stepped forward.

"We are going to have so much fun killing this bitch. Aren't we girls?" Tricky said, her large fangs flashing.

"Of course we will Tricky, we always do." said Fen, stepping forward as well.

Jace glared at all of them. If only looks could kill.

"Try me." Jace said.

The girls let out a battle cry and lunged toward her.

Vixen pounced at her, clawing at her. Jace blocked her attacks with the bracelets, not getting a scratch. Vixen did a front flip over Jace and landed behind her.

Fen grabbed her mace and charged at Jace. Jace turned around and kicked Fen in the face, knocking her back and making her fall.

Tricky punched Jace in her side, making her topple over and groan in pain. Tricky grabbed her hair and tossed Jace. Jace rolled on the floor and passed out. Vixen walked over to her raised her foot.

Jace quickly opened her eyes and quickly rolled over as she brought down her foot with great force, creating a large dent in the earth and shaking the ground.

Jace got up from the ground. Her side hurt, but it was dulling down.

Vixen jumped toward her, splitting the wind with her sharp claws. Jace punched her, but most of her attacks. Vixen lunged at her, knocking her down. She tried to scratch her, but Jace held onto her wrists and kicked her off.

Jace got to her feet.

Fen raised her mace, but Jace drew her sword and blocked the mace. She pushed back, knocking Fen down.

Tricky lunged toward her, Jace quickly doing a backflip to move away. Once she landed, she ran toward her. Vixen jumped in her way, stepping on her foot.

Jace moved back and stopped. She. Did. Not.

"Yoy did not just step on my Converses." Jace growled.

Vixen flinched but continued to fight. She clawed at her, Jace blocking her with her bracelet.

Jace was knocked back, landing in the same position as before. Jace held on to her wrists and kicked her back. Vixen fell with great force, tearing her wing.

Fen charged from behind her, but Jace quickly turned around and punched her in her face, making her fall. Fen rolled over and trued to trip Jace with her mace.

Jace did a front flip and landed on her back. Jace rolled off of her back, only to be greeted by Tricky, standing over her.

She raised her foot, ready to stomp on her.

Jace, even though she was laying on the ground, brought her leg up to her head and kicked her in the stomach with brute force, making her fall back.

Jace got up to see Viper running towards her. Jace ran to her, trying to attack, but was getting blocked.

Viper pushed her back, making her fall on her back.

Viper drew a sword from thin air, bringing it down. Jace quickly drew her sword as well and held hers back. Jace knocked the sword out of Viper's hand and kicked her in the face, knocking her out.

All of the girls laid unconscious in the snow, cuts and bruises now becoming visible.

Jace looked at her hands. Maybe she was a warrior. Either that or these girls didn't put up much of a fight.

Jace could hear the battle cries and sword fighting of the knights. She hoped they were okay.

Jace ran to the secret back entrance. Exploring the castle had its perks.

Just as she was about to open the door, she could hear a large roar, which startled her.

Jace ran back to the gate of the palace, all of the knights fleeing back in.

The Guardians, Aurora and Marion all stood with shocked faces.

Jace turned in the direction they looked and replaced her serious look with a shocked one.

On the left wing of the castle, the was a large scaled creature, that looked hungry for blood.

It was a dragon.

To be more specific...it was Crysalis.


	35. Chapter 35

The dragon roared into the cloudy sky, letting out burning fire. It started to move down the castle and landing in front of the gate.

Jace started to tremble. She had to fight some warriors fairies, and now...a dragon?!

She took a step back.

Marion stared at the dragon. Was this the myth of the enchanted dragon, Crysalis?

He remembered the stories of it, but how the stories described it was very different from how it actually looked. How was Jace suppose to fight a gigantic dragon?!

Jace looked at the dragon in horror. But...this wasn't gonna stop her. She was going to take Fae down.

Jace ran toward Crysalis. The dragon roared again, warning her to stay away.

Jace stopped in front of the dragon. Crysalis stared at her with its icy blue eyes. It moved down to her level and sniffed her. She had the bloo of the queen, but she was against it. Crysalis roared again, its breath blowing through her hair.

"She's gonna get herself killed! I have to help her!" Marion yelled trying to walk forward,only to be blocked North's arm.

"No. Jace must fight her battles alone."

Marion moved back. She could do this. She was smart and powerful. Jace would get out of this. She could do this. Because for the whole time he knew her, she had proven that she could handle situations in the most impossible ways. She could handle herself in the most unmanageable predicaments. Jace was amazing, yet so far from perfection. Jace could do what others could only **imagine** of doing. Surely this dragon was no problem for her.

Jace stood her ground, never moving from her position. It seemed, that Crysalis wasn't moving either. It was just looking at her, as if staring into her heart.

Surely Crysalis was released to kill her, so why wasn't it doing so?

Jace imagined a paintbrush and started to make strokes in the air. Even though she could not see the strokes, she knew exactly where each stroke met the other. Once she was done, the paintbrush vanished into the crisp, cold, thin air and she had a shield on her arm.

Fae saw that Crysalis was not destroying Jace.

"What is Crysalis doing?!" she yelled.

Fae sighed harshly and walked out of her throne room.

"Caspion! General Caspion! Shalaigh!" Fae yelled, her voice echoing to the top of the castle.

A knight and a warrior fairy quickly followed her voice and bowed before her.

"Yes, my queen?" they asked in unison.

Fae smiled deviously. Marion was still unharmed. Maybe she could use his death to break Jace and convince her that she could not win.

"Since all my attempts have failed, I am going to need you two to help me. Marion has betrayed his queen and the kingdom he came from. He decided to help my sister. I need you to do something for me."

Fae told them the plan and they all smiled.

"Yes, my queen." they answered and left to follow their orders.

Jace stood her ground, never moving from her spot.

Crysalis growled at her and got ready to fire. Jace covered her face with the shield as the fire came from its breath, protecting herself.

It blew harder, the fire coming out in a harsher manner. It was becoming more difficult to stand firm.

The fire suddenly stopped. Jace moved the shield away, seeing that the dragon had stopped.

Crysalis roared and raised it large, scary paw. Jace ran off as it brought its claws down quickly, cutting through the wind.

It quickly followed her and Jace swiftly turned around and sliced its arm with her sword.

Crysalis roared even louder as violet blood stained the white snow.

One...Two...Three. Three drops of blood. The mixture started to form, turning into a thorned black rose With purple tips.

Jace looked at the flower for a moment. It started to cover in frost.

Crysalis began to chase her again. Jace ran, not that she any other choice. Her heart was pumping fast, keeping her paint like blood from ceasing to flow.

Marion stared from the sidelines, every nerve in his body telling him that he should help, but his mind was telling him that she could handle her situation, no matter how peculiar the problem was.

All of the Guardians were watching closely, especially Jack. He was very worried that she would get hurt...or worse.

He absentmindedly squeezed Bunny's furry paw. Bunny held onto it, showing him that everything was goin to be okay.

"She'll be alright, Jack. She's gotten out of her sister's plans before. Jace can do it again." Bunny said with hope and confidence, looking into Jack's icy blue eyes with his vibrant green ones.

Jack gave him a small smile. Even though Bunny did hurt him before, it seemed now all he did was cheer him up. It seemed like Bunny always knew what to say. Another reason why he loved him so much. If only he knew how to tell him.

All the Guardians were so preoccupied with the fight, they didn't even realize that Marion was gone.

Crysalis blew again, shooting fire from its breath, this time the fire giving off a freezing feeling. Jace blocked it with her shield.

"Crysalis, stop!" A familiar voice yelled out. Crysalis immediately stopped and moved towards the gate.

Jace stood in her place. Fae. She was here now.

"Jace, you might want to surrender. Before thing get ugly." Fae said calmly, revealing herself from behind the large dragon.

"And why would I want to do that? So you can keep your castle. I don't think so." Jace said, walking closer to her sister.

"No, not exactly. You might want to surrender before I kill the little traitor that you befriended."

A knight and a heavily armored warrior fairy came from behind the dragon as well, bringing along a man bound in thick,tight ropes.

"Marion!"


	36. Chapter 36

General Caspion kicked Marion to the ground.

After everything he had done for Marion, he went against the kingdom. Marion was different from all the others. Marion was personally trained. But over time, he ha become weak and useless.

"I am going to break you for turning your back on me." Caspion whispered harshly in Marion's ear. Even though his lips were not covered, he did not say a word.

"Fae let him go, its me you want, not Marion. Let him go and just fight me."

Fae smiled. Jace did grow some backbone. But that didn't mean she was going to let the traitor go.

No! Jace, let them kill me for what I did. Never surrender. Never back down!" Marion said to her, trying to talk some sense into Jace.

Jace wasn't going to let them kill her best friend. He was there for her all this time. She wasn't going to let them hurt him.

The warrior fairt held a sword to his throat.

"Be quiet! Or we will kill you!" the fairy said.

Fae put a hand on her shoulder, making the fairy look at her.

"Don't worry, Shalaigh. You and Caspion will get your chance." Fae said.

Jace furrowed her brow. Was she this obsessed? So evil that she would kill anyone that got in the way of what she wanted? Or already had?

"Well Jace, if you must know, I won't save one life for a pathetic little girl." Fae looked at Caspion, who was pulling Marion's hair and exposing his neck and adam's apple.

"Make him bleed."

By the snap of her fingers, Fae was gone, disappearing into snowflakes.

Caspion pulled his long hair back more, making him groan in pain. Shalaigh pressed the sword onto his neck a little more, to ensure more pain.

As soon as she pressed the sword on this throat, Jace quickly imagined herself behind them and she punched Shalaigh, making her fall unconconcius.

Jace smiled. For a newbie fighter, she was good. Forgetting about Caspion, he hit in the head, making her fall to the ground, dazed.

"Jace! What did you do to her?!" Marion yelled.

Caspion smiled and pulled his long hair again, making him look up to the sky and at his face.

"Nothing you should be worried about. Do you have any last words before you die?" Caspion asked, slicing his arm his the swprd before putting it back at his throat.

Marion growled and used his newfound strength to break the ropes tied around his arms, chest and wrists.

"I see I've taught you well. I don't see what reason you pity such a helpless little girl. She is absolutely worthless. She is no fighter, a rookie if I must say. Why risk your life for a small child?" Caspion said with a hint of confusion.

"Because, I've seen her grow from a helpless little girl into a strong warrior. She is very powerful, and Fae Ice doesn't deserve to own a kingdom. She needs to understand that Jace is very smart, skilled and imaginative person. You have not seen what she can do. You leave her alone."

Caspion just chuckled. He created a sword from his ice magic and held it firmly in his hand.

"I thought I taught you better than this. You have become weak because of what? A small child? I will gladly erase my mistakes." Caspion said glaring at Marion.

Marion kicked him in his face, starting the fight.

As soon as Casion was about to strike, he fell to the ground. Jace was standing behind him.

"I am going to find my sister." Jace said and started running theough the gate and and into the castle. The dragon ran quickly behind, destroying the the castle entrance.

Jace quickly ran up to the stony stairs leading up to the throneroom. The stairs were long and spiraled.

Crysalis ran up the stairs, roaring and breathing fire, trying to stop her from getting to its master. Jace ran faster and Crysalis roared again behind her. The icy fire was closer now and Jace blocked it with her shield.

The throne room was getting closer and closer and Jace boosted the speed. As soon as the door was in reach, she opened the door and ran in, closing it behind her. Crysalis roared and scratched the door.

Jace was still holding onto the dorr, huffing and piffing. All these fights were making her a little tired.

"Hello, sister. You have finally arrived. What are you here for?"

Jace turned around and stared into her sister's cold blue eyes with her dark brown eyes.

"I am here to fight you. You tried to send your fairies and that knight to kill me. I can't believe you would try to kill your own sister." Jace said, a little hurt by the fact.

"I can't believe you would do the same." said Fae as she got up from the throne.

Jace looked at her with shock. Fae thought she was going to kill her?

"I don't want to kill you. I was never planning to. I jist want you to see that what you have done and what you're doing wrong."

Jace walked up to her throne and drew her sword. She could see her reflection in Fae's giant magic mirror above her throne.

Fae shot ice at her and Jace swiftly dodged it. Fae sent several shots of ice at her, Jace trying to get to her while dodging her attacks.

She wasn't going to kill Fae, but do something even worse. If this plan worked, then she would certainly take her down.

Fae eventually shot Jace and knocked her into the throne room entrance door.

Jace's vision went hazy and it blurred. She could hear her sister's high heels on the ground. After a few seconds, her vision was better.

She drew her sword from her scabbard again. Only one shot.

Once Fae got close enough, Jace got up and threw the sword in her direction.

A large spark seemed to come from her body and her sword. The spark was colorful, in every color imaginable. Jace's power of imagination was going through the sword and the spark seemed to light up the room.

Every thing stopped.

Her blood was roaring in her ears. Her heart was thumping louder and louder. Fast and steady.

Fae barely had any time to defend herself from her sword.

The sword went straight through her heart and throw the mirror, making it shatter into millions of pieces.

Fae let out a painful groan and fell to the ground.

Jace smiled. She could hardly believe her plan worked. Instead of killing her...

She took her magic away. All of her power was now gone. Fae would never hurt anyone again.

Jace slowly got up and walked up to the throne. She stepped up and pulled the sword out of the wall.

There was an icy blue crystal stuck in the tip of the sword. Jace slowly pulled it out. Her magic. It was all gone. She still couldn't believe it.

Suddenly the ground began to shake. The walls and ceiling were cracking, rubble dropping to the ground.

Oh no. The castle was falling apart.

Jace grabbed the sword and put it in her pocket. She put the crystal in her pocket and ran to her sister. She grabbed Fae and slinged her over her shoulder.

Jace ran down the wobbly stone steps, each one behind her starting to crack.

She ran out the entrance door and through the gate. Everyone had already scattered and left.

Jace ran out just before the castle fell to the ground into a pile of bricks and rubble.

Jace ran to the Guardians and put down her sister. She actually did it.

She took down a whole kingdom, something that seemed impossible.

Jace finally proved to herself that she dis have power. She did what no one else could.

But then again, she knew that all along. Right?


	37. Chapter 37

Jace stared at the crumbled castle, all of the bricks and rubble stacked into a pile.

Jace looked back at the Guardians. Tooth flew up to her and buzzed around her.

"Jace! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are your teeth okay? Oh p alright!" Tooth checked her teeth and examined them.

"Oh good! You're okay! And you did it! You defeated Fae!"

Jace smiled at her happiness. Then it finally dawned on her. She started to pump her fists in the air and jump around.

"I can't believe I did it! I took down Fae! And I used my imagination to do it! I can't believe this all actually happened!"

North laughed and bear hugged her. Jace gladly hugged back. Yuletide gave her a small hug.

"You did well, friend! Very very good!" North said in his booming loud Russian laced voice.

"Thank you guys! All if you! I could have never done all of this if it wasn't for your help." Jace said as Borth put her down.

Tooth hugged her. "You did great, Jace!"

Sandy gave her a fist bump and a thumbs up. She could tell that it meant that she did a good job.

Bunny and Jack came up to her. Jack hugged her and ruffled her hair, smiling.

"You did awesome, kiddo. We told you that you could do it." Jack said.

Jace smiled and looked at Bunny. He was smiling at her. But that wasn't going to be enough.

Jace hugged Bunny tightly. Bunny was a little startled but he hugged her back, gladly.

"Ya did great, Paintbrush. Told ya you'd do it." Bunny said teasingly.

Jace looked at him. Then she looked at Jack. She needed to do one more thing.

"I have to tell you something." Jace whispered.

Bunny moved his ear down so she could tell him.

"Jack has something to tell you. It's really important." she whispered.

Bunny nodded and looked at Jack. He had something to say as well. Even though they were much different, Bunny loved him. He loved Jack a lot. Everything about Jack made him feel fuzzy and warm inside. He didn't know how to explain it. He just loved Jack.

Jace looked around. Where was Marion and Aurora?

"Where is Aurora and Marion?" Jace asked, worried that they got hurt.

North laughed and smiled at her. "Almost forgot! Someone is here to see you! He is at the lake with Marion and Aurora. He needs you."

Jace walked over to Fae and took off her ice crystal crown And started to walk off.

Jace walked in the path towards the lake.

"I want you to be her personal...gaurdian. Yes, that's the word. I want you to protect her wherever her imagination decides to take her." A voice said. The voice was talking about her.

Jace moved closer. Once she got to the lake, she could see that Aurora and Marion were talking to someone, but they were blocking the figure. She could tell because there were two people in her view but there were three shadows in the water.

"Um... Aurora? Marion? Did someone want to see me here?" Jace said meekly, feeling a bit shy about meeting someone new.

Aurora and Marion turned around and smiled.

"Jace, you are here. Someone is here to see you. We were just talking about you." Aurora said to her.

Jace clutched the crown in her small hands and slowly walked up to her.

"Who is it?" Jace asked nervously. Marion just smiled warmly and put his arm around her shoulder. He moved out of the way to reveal a tall man with long white hair and lavender eyes and a young face.

He had on a weird amethyst suit and dress shoes.

He looked at Jace and smiled. "Hello Jace, I guess you are wondering who I am. I am Tsar Lunar. Or as you may know, Man in the Moon."

Jace stared wide eyed at the tall man. This was the Man in the Moon?

"Why are you down here? Aren't you suppose to be...well, in the moon? What was so important that you had to come meet me in person?"

"Well, I had to tell you something to tell you." Tsar turned to Mother Nature. "I am sorry that I have to take away your crown a well."

Aurora nodded. "It is quite alright. I know that it would that Fae has lost her crown and I do not lose mine. Besides, it doesn't belong to me."

Aurora took off her golden crown that was hidden under all of her hair and put it in his open hand.

Fae's crown flew out of Jace's hand and into Tsar's. Both crowns started to glow brightly.

"What's happening to the crowns?" Jace asked, even though she knew that she wouldn't get a straight answer.

Tsar put the crowns together, causing them to mix and turn into a different crown.

The crown was silver, and had glossy paint splatters on it. In the middle, there was a small, skinny paintbrush in the middle.

Tsar put the crown on her head and smiled at her.

"I believe this crown belongs to you, Jace _Create, _Princess of the imagination."

Create? She had a last name this whole time? And she was a princess?

Jace touched the crown on her head and smiled. She was a princess.

"I'm a princess. I, Jace Create, am a princess! Can this day get any better?!" Jace screamed to the top of her lungs.

Tsar nodded and smiled. "It can. I have been waiting for one special spirit to take an oath. The Oath of Highest Potential and Power. Do you accept my offer? I do not think that anyone else is more qualified and worthy to take this pledge other thatn you."

Jace smiled. Tsar really thought that she was good enough to take such an important oath? Such a strong promise, that only one person was able to swear upon it?

"I would love to take this oath, but I want the Guardians here with me. I want everyone here with me. It wouldn't be the same without them." Jace said.

Jace ran back to the Guardians, to see that Jack and Bunny were gone.

"Hey guys, I want you to see me take an oath! Where did Jack and Bunny go?"

North laughed and patted her shoulder. "They run off! Probably to confess undying love."

"I knew I wasn't the only one who realized that." Jace said.

Jace went to go look for them. Soon she heard their voices.

"Bunny, look. Its just... I really like you. I always did. Ever since '68. But that blizzard wasn't to make you upset. I just wanted to get your attention. And even though you yelled at me, I just couldn't get over your totally sexy accent and how awesome you are. And then, I got to know the real you, when you were with Sophie. You seemed to be all hard work and deadlines, but you're not. I saw that you were really kind and soft and sweet under all that rough and tough attitude you put on. And later...I found out that... I love you." Jack's voice said sincerely.

Bunny's ears lowered in equivalent of a blush.

"Jack... I-"

"I hope that this doesn't ruin our friendship."

"Jack, I f-"

"I know you might not like me but I jus-mmph!" Jack was cut off.

Jace followed their voice to a little clearing. He immediately stopped and smiled.

Right in the middle of of the clearing, Jack and Bunny were kissing. The kiss looked and passionate. Soon, they stopped and stared at each other.

"Jack, I love you, too. I always did, and I always will."

They suddenly heard a girlish squeal. Jack and Aster turned to see Jace covering her mouth.

"Sorry! I just ruined the moment. So sorry! I just heard what you guys said and it was really sweet and heart warming. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, just wanted you to see me take my oath."

They looked at each other and smiled. Bunny grabbed Jack's hand, which made a thin coat of frost appear on his cheeks.

"It's okay Paintbrush. We were just...well, ya saw it already. C'mon, you got an oath ta swear on." Bunny said.

Jace smiled and led them back to the lake, where they were gathered around. Tsar turned around and smiled.

"You are back. Shall we begin?" He said warmly.

Jace nodded. North passed him a large book. Tsar opened the book and it automatically flipped to the page he needed.

He cleared his throat and began.

"Do you Jace Create, promise to use your unbelievable powers for the good of the world, for you have shown true bravery and potential in your troublesome journey. You have used your doubts and imperfections to find yourself and truepower, and you have used this to do what is right. Do you promise not to abuse this power, for it must be used to protect what is right and defend all good from evil?"

"Yes!" Jace yelled, jumping in the air.

Tsar smiled. "Congratulations! I trust that you will keep this promise."

The Guardians cheered. North came over and hugged her And kissed her on the cheek. Yuletide smiled at her and gave her a hug as well. Everyone gathered around her and they did a group hug.

Jace looked up. Bunny, Jack, Tooth, Sandy, North, Yuletide, Aurora... Where's Marion?

Jace let go of everyone and looked at Marion. He was hunched over the lake, looking at his reflection.

"Marion? Are you alright?" Jace asked. Marion turned to her.

"Of course. I am fine. Why?"

Jace looked into his dark blue eyes. He seemed sad. He was probably sad because he didn't have anywhere to go. That was what Tsar was speaking about. He wants Marion to be her guardian.

Jace hugged him. Marion was warm and soft. She always felt safe around him. With him.

"Marion, I love you. You are the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. I always feel safe with you, like whenever I'm in your arms, nothing can hurt me. Thank you."

Marion looked at her in shock. She loved him. No one has ever said that to him before.

"I love you , too Jace. I will always be there to protect you."

Jace smiled.

They let go of each other and sighed. Jace took off the crown on her head. She looked at it.

"This is a lovely crown...but I know someone who might love and cherish this even more than me." Jace said, thinking about a certain person who would be perfect to wear this crown.

Tsar had already disappeared. Jace looked up and smiled. He was smiling right back at her.

"Who? Why would you give away your crown?" Marion asked.

Jace just looked at him and smiled. "I know someone that would like this crown very much, and I trust this person to keep it safe. But trust me...she's a true princess at heart. She deserves this crown even more than I do."

North patted her on her back. "Have you figured out your center?"

Jace nodded. "Turns out, I had it the whole time. I just was too blond to see it."

They all moved back into the sleigh and flew off. Jace and Bunny were both still terrified, but Jack comforted Bunny and Marion comforted Jace.

Once they got back, Jace and Marion went to sleep, having the most pleasant dreams.

Jack and Bunny walked up to North. They were ready to tell him.

"Umm...North, we need to tell you something." Jack said nervously. How would North react? Would he be mad?

"Jack! Bunny! What can I do for you?" North asked.

"Well, me...and Bunny are...dating. We are together now." Jack said.

North smiled and hugged them both.

"North! Yer crushin' us,mate!" Bunny yelled.

North put them down." Great news! I knew it would happen! You two are perfect together!"

Bunny smiled at him.

"So...ya not mad?" Bunny asked.

North shook his head. "Of course not! I am olny upset that you made me wait so long! Just don't hurt Jack, or I'll make new coat out of fur."

Jack laughed. "Oh trust me, he won't."

Bunny smirked at him and grabbed his hand. "C'mon mate, you're stayin' in the Warren with me."

Jack smiled and nodded. Bunny opened a rabbit hole and the jumped into it.

Jace woke up and rubbed her eyes. She looked out the window and looked at the Moon. He smiled at her. Jace smiled back and laid down in the bed, slowly drifting off into a deep slumber. Tomorrow, she had someone to visit.


	38. Chapter 38

Jace and Marion were in front of the Bennett's house. Jace took off her crown And held it in her hand. Colorful wind surrounded her hands an went into the crown, creating a colorful celti pattern to appear at the bottom of circlet crown.

Jace had put some of her imagination inside of the crown, making it extra special. Sophie was going to love this. She had a wonderful imagination, just like Darcy.

Jace grabbed Marion's hand and imagined Jamie's room. They were immediately transported inside his room. His room was filled with fantasy creatures and interesting drawings. He had a wild imagination as well.

They walked out of the room. She didn't hear any sounds so she guessed no one was home. Jace walked into each room, trying to find one that looked like hers. She opened a third door and walked in.

Sophie's room was beautiful. There were colors splashed everywhere, as if her imagination was spilt on the walls. There were watercolor paintings and crayon colored drawings pinned into the walls. Her bed sheets were colorful and puffy.

"Her room looks amazing. I just wish I could see her." Jace said quietly to Marion.

Jace put the crown on Sophie's puffy pillow. Jace walked out of the room and took one last glance at her room and smiled.

The front door opened and she could hear the voices and footseps of the Bennetts.

Jace grabbed Marion's hand and transported back outside.

Sophie walked into her room and jumped onto her bed. She heard something fall onto the floor and stopped jumping to pick it up.

Sophie saw the crown and slowly picked it up. It was beautiful.

Sophie squealed and put it on her head. She ran over to her mirror and looked at the crown. It wasn't like any normal crown. It was unique, like it was made just for her. The crown sagged on her head, not completely fitting on her small head.

She jumped onto her bed and jumped up and down. She was so happy! She knew exactly who gave her the crown. Jace was here. In her bedroom! And she gave her a present!

Sophie's mother and father walked into jer room, wondering why she was making so much noise.

"Sweetheart, why are you jumping on your bed so much?" Her father asked.

Sophie jumped off the bed and hugged them.

"Lookie! Lookie! Crown! Pretty crown!" Sophie said. They looked at her confused.

Where did you get this? Did someone make this for you?" asked her mother.

Sophie nodded."Jace! Jace! Pretty crown!"

Sophie's mother took the crown off of her head and examined it. It was very unique and very beautiful Whoever made was very creative.

"It's a very pretty crown. Make sure you take very good care of it." She put the crown back on her daughter's head."It looks special."

Her father ruffled her hair.

As they left the room, they realized painted footprints leading from the door to her bed. Both of them just shrugged it off, thinking that Sophie probably painted them on the floor.

Sophie looked out the window, looking for any sign of Jace. She sat criss-cross apple sauce on her fluffy bed and took off her crown.

Next to her left foot was a folded piece of paper and a paintbrush. She unfolded the paper and looked at it. It was a letter from Jace.

Sophie smiled and started to read it.

_Dear Sophie,_

_ I hope you liked the crown! It was originally mine, but I think you deserve it more. i wanted you to have this because you are very special to me. You have a great imagination and so does Jamie. I think that you are a wonderful, most precious little girl I have ever met. I have not seen someone like you in a very long time. When I was human, I had one best friend. She understood my weird and kooky nature. She liked me for me. We were very different from everyone else at the time, and that meant you were an outcast. You didn't belong. But we always had each other, and that was enough. She was very dear to my heart. And even though she is long gone, I'll always have a reminder of her._

_You remind me of Darcy so much. It makes my heart swell with happiness. _

_I will always be there when you need me. Don't ever doubt that._

_All you have is..._

The letter stopped. Sophie looked at the back of the page and smiled at the one word that was written.

_Imagine._


End file.
